


【無授權翻譯】我會一直照看著你

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: Sam的手腕骨折了需要做手術，之後Dean把Mary叫回地堡一起渡過聖誕季。然而，考慮到他們仍然對她隱藏著他們的關係，她的出現造成他們之間的巨大壓力。背景大概是S12，題梗來自Tumblr上的12天聖誕命題挑戰。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. 我會一直照看著你 (題目:花圈和毛絨絨的襪子)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Always Take Care of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846239) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 其實已經有別的太太開始翻譯了，但只翻譯第一章之後就沒有再更新，看了原文覺得很有意思，又快要聖誕節了，就來重新翻譯吧！ 原作者好像刪除帳號了，沒辦法取得授權，有誰知道原作者其他平台的帳號的話拜託告訴我，我會去取授權的~

Dean弓起背的方式足以令一個色情片明星都妒忌得臉色發青。

Sam幾乎沒有時間把他們那半瓶的潤滑液安置在床頭櫃上，他的哥哥——以及愛人——已經扭動著向埋入自己體內深處的陰莖磨蹭過去。

倒不是Sam在滿足他這方面有什麼問題；他們的媽媽將會在兩個星期內就來到，逗留在這裡一段未知何時會完結的時間，而她仍然不知道她的男孩們正以一種最不像兄弟的方式睡在一起。而這件事，當然意味著他們將要分別在不同的床睡覺，偷偷摸摸地親吻，以及沒有性愛；那實在太冒險了，鑑於他們的媽媽有著獵人的本能——她能在一下心跳的瞬間就注意到當她的男孩們理應正在睡覺的時候出現床的搖晃聲。

所以他們正在歇盡所能地先充滿電。告別工作兩個星期，在對方懷裡渡過每一分一秒，享受相對地浪漫的晚餐，只是普通地希望滿足兩人對超越兄弟關係的需求，至少也有一點點，在她到來之前。

Dean的身體在Sam輕觸到他的前列腺時猛烈地抽動，他的手臂使不上力。他展開它們，輕輕碰上床頭櫃並把他的臉埋進枕頭裡，在快感中尖叫著。

Sam低吼著，他的手游移到Dean那線條流暢的、佈滿雀斑的背部，他的髖部同時上下運動著，追逐著他們的高潮。

Dean首先迎來高潮；他在Sam握上他隱隱作痛的陰莖並給予它幾下扎實的撫摸那一刻就失控了，在夾著Sam的名字的低沈呻吟聲中射滿床上和自己的肚子。

他高潮的時候身體咬緊了Sam，他的後穴隨高潮的脈動顫抖著。Sam為突如其來的緊緻感倒吸一口氣，他空閒的手的手指紋進Dean的臀部。

他繼續盡最大的力度操進他裡面，伴隨著Dean的高潮。他的髖部用力地頂向前，濡濕的皮膚拍打聲和床嗄吱作響的聲音在安靜的地堡中顯得極端地調皮。

「哦幹，Dean，」Sam成功得以喘息，然後才全身一僵，埋進他能力所及的最深之處。他的陰莖在射精時搏動和抽搐起來，Dean的陰莖在Sam填滿他的時候結束了最後一下的顫動和流出來的精液。

Sam癱軟在Dean仍然弓著的背上，在他的肩膀間喘息著。

「不用客氣。」Dean咕噥著，給自己的肋骨換來一個無力的拳。

「你也射了。」Sam深呼吸道，親吻著Dean的背。

「因為你一直在瘋狂地重擊我的敏感點。」

「只是因為我的老二實在去不到其他地方。你的屁股還是他媽的緊，我甚至很驚訝我能擠進去。」

Dean大笑起來。「總得為了我的小弟弟保持緊緻對不？我知道你是多喜歡那種處子的感覺。」他揶揄道。

Sam輕咬他的肩胛骨。「乖一點，不然我就再操你一次。」

「你說得好像我會不贊成一樣。」

Sam扭動他的髖部，他仍然半硬著的陰莖準確地碾過Dean的前列腺。他猛然抽動身體和呻吟起來，倒吸了一口氣。

「好吧，行，太多了。我不贊成。」

「我就說吧。」

Sam慢慢地抽出來並親吻Dean的肩膀。「我去拿點喝的。」

Dean向他露出微笑。「謝了，Sammy。」

Sam把他的腳從床沿伸出去並站起來。他只是跨出了一步，他的光腳丫就踩進那灘黏乎乎的、油滑的、因為Dean碰上床頭櫃時砸到地上而從瓶子裡灑出來的潤滑液。他的腳從他身下滑出去而他重重地倒下了，右手胡亂地伸出去嘗試幫助自己平衡。

一開始是可怕的折曲斷裂聲然後就是痛楚。Sam發出驚嚇和極度痛苦的叫聲，重重地摔在地上抱著自己的前臂。

Dean坐起來，「Sam！」

他從床上跳下來並蹲在Sam身旁。

「媽的，你還好嗎？」

Sam呻吟著，他滿臉痛苦。

「又是我的手腕。」

「你能動它嗎？」

「我搞砸它了，Dean——媽的。」他再次呻吟著往下看，他的手腕腫了起來。除了腫脹，他還看到有一部份的它被折成一個非常令人不安的角度。

「醫院。」Dean飛快地說。他站起來快速地拿了他們的衣服，小心避過那些潤滑液。

Dean幫助Sam穿好上衣，為Sam每一個痛苦的喊叫聲而皺眉。「你把這隻手弄傷多少次了，嗯？」他揶揄道，嘗試逗Sam笑。

「三次，」Sam喘息著。「至少，有三次我得讓醫生治好它——鬼才知道還有多少次骨折沒讓醫生知道了。」

Dean把Sam拉起來，把他的舊襯衫丟在潤滑液上面。「被潤滑液放倒，我簡直無法相信。」

「對，醫生也不會相信的。」Sam嘟囔道。

  
  


**

  
  


醫生也無法置信。好吧，他們可能是相信他說的，但自從第三個護士或者醫院人員在走開時用深呼吸忍住竊笑之後，Sam真的受夠了。

「早該只是冰敷一下就算的，」Sam抱怨道，仍然微微抱著自己的手。Dean探過去，他的手以一種應是安慰的方式在Sam背上游移。

「我無法治好一個骨折的手腕，Sam。加上，醫生看起來也挺擔心的，考慮到你之前已經弄折過它了。還兩次。」

「之前那兩次都不是我的錯。」Sam嘀咕道，憤憤地盯著地板。

「就，試著放鬆，好嗎？」

「這真是荒謬，Dean。就讓他們給我打個石膏然後我就會好了。」

「讓他們給你的手照X光片，Sammy。我就在這裡。你當個乖孩子然後我們一會就出去買冰淇淋給你。」Dean揶揄說而Sam不滿地瞇起眼睛。

「你真是個混蛋。」

「我知道。」Dean傾身，快速而溫柔地把他的唇印上Sam的。

Sam撲倒在床上。

「這真是蠢斃了，」他再一次評論道。

「什麼蠢斃了？」

「所有事。蠢斃了的潤滑液，蠢斃了的醫院，蠢斃了的花圈。誰天殺的會掛聖誕花圈在急症室？沒有人會在劇痛中還有心情享受聖誕的。」

Dean為了他的弟弟聽起來是多孩子氣而稍微笑出來，現在才剛注意到那些用紅色和金色緞帶綁起來圍繞著整個房間上半部份的小花圈。

「它們挺可愛的。」他試著說，聳了聳肩。

「它們蠢斃了。」Sam嘀咕著，呻吟著把他的手臂移近自己的身體。

  
  


**

  
  


Sam很快被帶到X光室，回來的時候看起來不怎麼高興。

「麻煩大了。」他用唇語對Dean說。護士把他安置好並溫柔地把他的手腕安放在冰敷料上才急急地出去找醫生。

「你那是什麼意思？」Dean等她走了就問。

「我的手腕完蛋了。我看到X光片，它看起來碎成至少三或者四塊。我需要做手術——老兄，這會令我有好幾個月不能狩獵的。」

Dean給Sam投去一個疑惑的眼神。「這就是你擔心的事？」

「那是我們的工作。」

「那只是工作，Sam。你還是可以搜資料而我可以去打怪。」

「不。想都別想。你不能一個人出去，尤其是外面還有個死神這麼熱衷於收割我們的靈魂。」

「哦，拜託，Sam。我不會有事的。」

Sam用他活動自如的手抓著Dean的手腕。「不行。」

Dean示弱地微笑。「行，好吧，好吧。我們聽了醫生怎麼說就會弄清楚了。」

Sam靠在Dean的懷裡，每一次當他嘗試要換上他疼痛的手腕時都皺起臉。

「嘿，Sam，」醫生走進來的時候親切地說。

Sam疲累地看向他。「真慶幸我不是快要死了——你們一定很忙。」他評論道，聲音裡不帶怒意。

「我們有點人手不足。很抱歉。我看了你的X光片，看起來需要動手術才能治好你的傷。」

Sam點點頭。「我知道。那我們什麼時候動手術？」

「如果你沒有意見的話我們最早能安排的時間是三天之後；很多人都想另外安排。我們可以給你上夾板和止痛然後你可以在你預約日子才回來。你也可以留院過夜去確保它不會惡化，但我不確定你能不能拿到保險金，因為那不是必要的。」

Sam搖了搖頭。「不，我要回家。」

「Sam，你不會想把它弄得更差的。」Dean反駁。

「但我想睡在我們的家。你知道我討厭醫院的，De。」

醫生微微笑起來並瞥了一眼他的表格。「你們是兄弟嗎？」他大聲地發出疑問。

Dean抬眼看去，有一點驚訝；通常他們都會被認為是情侶。他張了張嘴，不確定要說些什麼。

「我男朋友，」Sam補充道。「在一起很多年了。」

「我很抱歉，你們吵架的時候真像一對兄弟。」

Sam聳聳肩。「我們習慣了。所以，你要給我預約嗎？」

醫生點點頭。「當然，我馬上回來。」

他離開了，然後Dean升起他的眉毛。「我現在是男朋友了？」

「你是想我說兄弟嗎？」Sam嘶聲說。

「我們一般都這麼說。」

Sam稍微沉了臉，很驚訝Deam看來對這件事頗有意見。「我——我很抱歉？我不知道你會在意這個。」他聳聳肩垂下了目光。

「沒事。」Dean放軟了語氣說，但Sam心裡仍然感覺很在意。

  
  


**

  
  


「我想要回家。」Sam控訴道，醫院開的止痛藥令他有一點睏和煩躁不少。

「就給我十五分鐘，好嗎？」

Sam嘆了口氣然後點點頭，更深地跌進座位裡。「真不知道大半夜的你還要去商店買什麼。」

「一些我在最後一刻才發現我需要的東西。很快回來。」

Sam只看到Dean溜出車外然後小跑進店裡，最後他的雙眼在疲備中緊閉起來。

  
  


**

  
  


Sam醒過來的時候，他在覆蓋他和Dean的床的毯子裡感覺溫暖舒適。他在房間裡獨自一人，但他不感意外；Dean經常在夜裡起床然後到處閒晃或者讀一下書——畢竟睡覺對獵人來說從來都不容易。

他差點忘記了他骨折的手腕，直至他試著用他的右手抹一下臉，換來痛苦地尖叫的結果。

Dean一定是早已在附近了，Sam尖叫時他馬上就闖進來，屏著呼吸而且準備好發動攻擊。

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，對不起——我的手臂動得太快了。」Sam嘟囔道，再次把手臂輕輕抱近自己的身體。

Dean柔軟地嘆息，稍稍放鬆過來。「還要更多藥嗎？」

「我沒事。」

他跨越二人之間的距離然後坐在床沿。

「我買了個東西給你。」

「什麼？」Sam嘟囔，探過頭去好讓自己在Dean的大腿上磨蹭。

Dean彎身從地上拿起一個小袋子。他遞給Sam，後者用完好的手接過它並打開來，投給Dean一個無生氣的瞪視。

「你在開玩笑吧。」

「不。現在你就不會再被潤滑液滑倒了。」Dean解釋說，伸手進去拿出那雙亮紅色和綠色相間的條紋襪子。它們軟乎乎又毛絨絨的，還有聖誕花圈形的橡膠握把。

「你知道你就是個混蛋吧。」

「我這麼做是因為我在乎。」他反擊道，張開襪子並拉走Sam雙腿上的毛毯。

「難道你真的要——Dean！」

Sam開始踢著腿和使勁扭動，在Dean搔他光祼的腳底的癢時大笑起來。

「停！」

Dean咧嘴笑，但還是遵從了。取而代之的，他把襪子套了上去。

「看吧？溫暖而舒適。」

「我能看到你是個渾球。」Sam說，翻了個帶著微笑的白眼。


	2. 我已經不是六歲小孩了 (題目:圖案睡衣和冰冷的日子)

「你知道這很遜的吧？」Sam在回去醫院的路上顯得氣沖沖的。

「什麼？」

「手術。我不想經歷這個。」

Dean嘆了口氣，「Sam，拜託。如果我們不去把你的手腕治好的話我們會有一大堆比停工幾個月更麻煩的事。你那隻手可能會徹底地失去活動能力，你想要那樣嗎？你可是右撇子。」

Sam吐出一個惱怒的嘆息並點點頭，抱著他包紮著的手。他看向外面的雪，當它刺痛了他的手臂時顫抖著皺起眉來。

「真可惜我們不能在我們溫暖舒適的睡房裡只是放鬆，嗯？」他問道，看著雪花飄落在地上。

「但我們還可以在溫暖的醫院病房裡放鬆的？」Dean提議，而Sam拉出一個小小的微笑。

「只要你答應我如果我覺得太冷的時候就幫我暖起來。」

「以一個像你這麼高大、能放出這麼多熱氣的男人來說，你真的不怎麼耐冷。從來都是。」

Sam聳聳肩。「我不喜歡冷天。但我一直都有你在給我保暖。」他往Dean的肩膀上靠，掛著一張傻笑的臉。Dean翻了個白眼但隨即扭頭在Sam的鬢角上印上一吻。

「你這個巨嬰。」

「住口，混蛋。」

  
  
  


Dean很緊張。他知道他不需要緊張，但Sam正要去動手術或者動身體任何事的想法都令他格外困擾。然而他盡自己所能的保持冷靜了，並給予Sam一個深吻然後他們才分開讓Sam進去手術室。

兩個小時艱難地過去了，醫生走出來，對Dean微笑。

「他還好嗎？」Dean問道，跳了起來。

醫生點點頭。「他很好。他正在恢愎中，你可以進去看看他。我倒是得問——他都幹些什麼維生的？」

「什麼？」

「他的骨骼——我從未看過他這年紀的人受了這麼多的損傷。好吧，也許——要是他是個職業拳手之類的，但我沒有看到任何關於工作的資料。」

「噢，我們呃，我們是技工。但我們都做很多鍛練而他小時候還蠻好戰的。」

「好吧，你得確定他還能應對得了。我們裝了些釘在他的手腕裡，然後用板材固定起來。」

「他還能用他的手嗎？」

「當然了，那應該不會弄壞的，但還是要注意。他手臂受的傷——我只能想像他的腿還能有什麼狀況。」

Dean稍微笑了起來。「可不是，他可好勇鬥狠了。」

「好吧，盡可能地讓他避免打鬥吧。」

Dean點點頭，抄起他和Sam的外套跟著護士到Sam的房間去。

  
  


**

  
  


「Sammy，」Dean的聲音伴隨著鬆一口氣的嘆息，Sam從醫院的床上看過來，他的手臂被包紮起來，安置在毛毯上面。

「嘿，Dean。」

Dean走上前溫和地親吻了他。「我很慶幸你沒事。」他承認道，聲音裡帶著明顯的如釋重負。

「那手術只是動在我的手腕上，老兄。你知道我會沒事的。」

「你怎麼知道，拜託。有的人去做個毛髮倒生的手術結果還是在地底長眠了。」

「哇喔，我真愛你的樂觀。」

Dean給他投去一個怒視，坐到床邊。「醫生說你沒事，但你的骨頭簡直一塌糊塗。我告訴他你是個好戰的孩子，作為解釋。」

「因為打怪物的可信性低很多？」

Dean保持著安靜，低頭看著自己的手。他正在把玩著自己的手指，突然對每一根手指是如何動作的非常感興趣。

Sam盯著他的頭頂，本能地意識到有什麼事發生了。

「怎麼了？」

Dean溫和地嘆了一口氣才抬頭看。「我呃，我還打電話給媽媽了。」

「你打電話——拜託，你為什麼要這樣打擾她？」

「Sam，你在動手術。她會想知道這個的。」

Sam猶豫了一下，明白Dean是對的。她可能離他們很遠但是她仍然是他們的母親。像是手術這種事——即使你的孩子們已經三十出頭——仍是令人擔心以及她需要得知的重要事。

「她說了什麼？」

「她呃，她正在趕去地堡的路上了。她告訴我們當我們回去時她會在那。」

Sam低吼了一聲，把他的頭倒回枕頭上。

「來迎接我們和平的一周吧。」

「嘿，至少她在我們呼喚她的時候真的會出現……那可以是件好事，Sam。你在接下來的幾個月都會挺沒用的——她能幫上忙。」他指出。

「哦那真是謝謝。」Sam酸溜溜地呢喃道。

「你知道我的意思。」

Sam嘆了口氣，低頭看向他包紮起來的手。「嗯，我知道。真他媽糟糕。」

Dean站起來壓低身體，在Sam邋遢的臉上印上一個溫柔的吻。他的手指梳進Sam的頭髮裡並給予他一個柔軟的笑容。

「狗屁事總是會發生，兄弟。我們會搞定的。我們以前都有處理過折斷的手腕嘛。」

「對啊，折斷的手腕。不是一整個手術。Dean，我至少有一個月甚至不能移動我的手。即使之後我會需要物理治癒而那甚至無法保證能恢愎我完整的活動能力。要是我以後沒法開槍怎麼辦？我現在已經是個廢人而我康復以後還是一個廢人。」

「嘿，嘿，Sam。你從來都不是廢人。」

「如果我無法開槍的話我就是個廢人了。」

「那你就去做資料搜集。而且這只是個如果。手術進行得很順利，我們能繼續治療或者做任何你需要的事，我們會把你還原成最佳狀態。」

Sam跟Dean的眼睛對上了，他試著微笑，但Dean能看見他仍是為止感到相當低落。

「Sammy，你打倒了撒旦。你完成了上帝的試驗。好吧，如果我沒有阻止你的話你就完成了。你從我們一生中這麼多的狗屁事中凱旋歸來了。如果有誰能戰勝一隻破碎的手腕的話那一定是你，Winchester。」

Sam為此大笑起來，把他的頭靠在Dean的肩上一會兒。「你知道，這台詞缺了一點說服力，考慮到我們都姓Winchester。」

「老兄，我努力過了。」

Sam這次的笑容是真的，當他抬起身在Dean的嘴唇上留下一吻時。事情很糟糕——非常糟。但是Dean相信他，而如果他再不令他的哥哥驕傲的話他真的就完了。

在Sam還未有機會說出他的想法時醫生走了進來，對他倆微笑。

「你看起來不錯，Sam。」

「我的確是。感覺不錯，我的意思是。等不及要離開這裡了。」

醫生大笑起來，視線掃過他手裡打開的文件夾。他翻了幾頁然後轉回Sam的方向。

「手術進行得很順利，看來你一切都很好。我們需要你多留幾個小時，只是要確保我們打進你身體裡的藥正常地褪去而且沒有任何負面作用。之後我就會讓你回家，帶上護理說明和止痛藥的藥方，幾星期後再回來見我好讓我們給你拿掉繃帶，希望到時能給你打上石膏。」

「我什麼時候才能再用我的手？」

「要花上一點時間，但等你回來覆診我們就會更清楚了。我知道這很艱難，你之前有提過你是右撇子，但在它康復的時候避免任何刺激真的很重要。我們也會給你安排些物理治療。你需要什麼證明之類的交給公司嗎？」

「呃，不用了，老闆會理解的，我已經告訴他發生什麼事了。他取笑完我之後就說我可以休息一段時間。」

醫生點點頭。「好好休息，看好那隻手，我會在幾個小時之後回來的。如果你有任何需要就召護士來吧。」

Sam點頭，看著他離開，然後呻吟著把他的頭再次倒回去。Dean投去一個微笑並捏捏他的肩膊。

「來看看電視吧，嗯？讓你分分心？」他提議。

Sam點點頭，遞給他遙控器。「跟我一起躺？」

「在這裡？在醫院？」

「所有人都知道我們是戀人。」

Dean猶豫了，盯著地板。「是啊，但媽媽……如果她決定要過來醫院而不是直接去地堡的話，那我——」

Sam的臉色稍稍沉下去，但是他點點頭。「我明白的。開點什麼來看吧。」

「Sam，我——」

「我懂，Dean。我們不能讓她知道我們的關係。」

Dean的臉色也沉了下來。他把他的注意力轉移去找一個他們都會喜歡看的節目，他的思緒卻不在此。

關於要不要跟媽媽坦承二人關係的討論曾經帶來一場嚴重的爭吵。Sam想要告訴他們母親有關他們的關係的真相而不是隱藏它。她是他們的媽媽，她應該要知道的，他說。那將會有點嚇到她，但她必需要理解。在他們的成長方式裡，所有他們必需做的事去保住對方的性命和快樂——那只會是合理的。

但Dean拒絕了，強烈地反對。她不能知道，她會感到噁心，受傷——她再也不會跟他們扯上任何關係而他不能冒這個險。不是在他們把她失而復得時。他很清楚自己把話題了斷得太快，顯得好勝而不是跟Sam好好討論。

回顧過去，Dean為他所做的決定感到十分糟糕。不是對媽媽隱瞞這事上，這點上他仍然不會退讓。不管怎樣他還是會否決的。Sam仍然為英國紀錄者對他做的事感到天旋地轉。他曾經一點一點破碎地解釋給Dean︰那些物理上的折磨，心理上的折磨，那些迷幻劑——那些更多方面地把他搞得一團糟的，甚至他無法開始去討論的。

在那不久之後他就請求Dean對媽媽坦白一切。知道他仍然為那些折磨而精神繃緊，Dean的言辭應該要更溫柔的。然而他還是做了他最擅長的事︰用言語攻擊，令Sam失落並毫不猶豫地說出一些能夠一刀劃進他內心深處的難聽話。他責怪Sam自私，說他不在乎他的選擇會傷害到什麼人並發誓他永遠都不會讓Sam像這樣傷害他們的媽媽。Dean很清楚這招數根本不光彩。Sam仍然掛上那張受傷的臉，那張每次當他們的關係和他們的媽媽共同出現在同一話題時都令Dean極之憎恨看到的臉。但他沒有說話。他沒有再逼迫，而Dean知道原因。

即使他不同意Dean的決擇，他還是會害怕。再一次的懼怕Dean。懼怕Dean會被他激怒，再次傷害他。而Dean完全不知道該怎麼把錯誤修正。

  
  


**

  
  


Sam在回去地堡的車程上相當安靜。他緊盯著窗外灰濛濛的天空以致有好幾次Dean以為他睡著了。

當他們到埗時，Dean四處走著找他們的媽媽，但結果他們是獨自在家。所以他幫助Sam洗了個澡——至少在Sam許可的範圍內盡可能地幫——並帶他回到睡房，那裡有另一個袋子放在他們的床上。

「這是什麼？」Sam問，把身體揶過去。

「呃，另一份禮物。我知道你一定會嘲笑的，但——」

Sam已經開始拉開那個袋子，他的嘴巴彎曲成一個艱難地嘗試顯得嫌棄的微笑。

「認真的，Dean？」他探進去抽出一套成對的法蘭絨睡衣。它們的樣式是暗綠色底色、上面佈滿紅色的麋鹿圖案。

「我記得我們還是小孩的時候你撞傷了你的手臂，你問我們能不能穿些舒服的睡衣好讓你感覺好一點。我那時沒這個錢，我總是為這件事而覺得很抱歉。而之前那次你手臂骨折時我們一直在公路上，而且那時我們仍然因為爸爸的事而變得一團糟，所以我沒有想到這個。但這次我想起來了，我們有足夠的現金，而且我——」

Sam在Dean解釋的時候看著對方，他的微笑溫和起來。他走過去並把Dean拉進一個顧慮到他手臂現在的情況下能盡力做得最好的擁抱裡。

「謝謝你還記得。」他低語道。

Dean咯咯笑起來，拍著Sam的背。「沒事。我很驚訝他們有你的尺碼。」

「幫我穿起來？」

Dean點點頭走過去。Sam坐在床上而Dean跪下來，幫Sam穿上褲子。他在看到它尺碼剛剛好時咧嘴笑著跟Sam一起站起來，溫柔地為他穿上長袖上衣。他的人生裡從沒為某些東西是用鈕扣打開的而如此慶幸過。穿好之後他幫助Sam把他包紮起來的手臂伸進懸帶裡，然後爬到床上，把枕頭拍鬆並拉開被舖。

「嗯，好了。多舒適。」

Sam大笑，「我不是六歲了。」

「但你六歲的時候我還不能像這樣照顧你。」

Sam伸手抓著Dean的手腕，他的眉毛皺起來。

「Dean，你一直都把我照顧得很好。我六歲的時候你見鬼的騎機車帶我去醫院。你為了我放棄食物，為我打架。你一直都在我身邊。」

一絲痛苦在Dean的臉上一閃而過，他的鬼臉飛快地被一個自大的假笑取代了。

「只是因為你看起來實在太他媽無助了。閉上嘴躺好，我來造晚飯。」

「你想不想——」Sam在他能完整說出自己的想法前就停下了。取而代之的他按Dean的要求做了，在床上伸展著身體讓Dean為他蓋上被子。

「我想不想什麼？」Dean完成手上的動作後不確定地問道。

「沒什麼。我本來想問你想不想跟我躺一會，因為我們在醫院裡沒能這麼做，但媽媽已經在路上，這大概不是個好主意。我現在只要試著睡一下。」他滾到他的左邊並束起枕頭，作為結束對話的暗號。

Dean走到門前依靠著一會兒，看著他的弟弟一動不動的身影。通知他們的媽媽大概不是最好的決定，尤其是在沒有徵詢Sam的意見下。他應該要意識到Sam現在需要他，不只是作為兄弟，同時也作為戀人的身份。他沒有辦法修正它——至少他想不到辦法——但他可以嘗試。也許會有主意在他腦裡出現。

當Sam的呼吸終於平穩下來，暗示他已經入睡，Dean小心地關上門然後向廚房走去。


	3. 第三章︰至少她在嘗試 (題目:圍巾和聖誕曲奇)

「他怎麼樣？」Mary在早上第一時間問道。

Dean揉去眼裡的睡意，低吟著瞎晃到咖啡壺前。他給自己倒了點咖啡並呷了一口才轉向她，仍然從剛醒來的眼睛中嘗試集中。「嗯？」

「Sam。我聽到你昨晚進出他的房間幾次了。他怎麼樣？」

Dean再次眨眨眼又揉了眼睛。「你的耳朵像蝙蝠一樣強，」他嘟囔著呷了另一口咖啡。「他沒事。還在睡呢。挺失落的。」

「這很合理。他現在這樣幫不上忙。」

Dean炸毛了，臉陰沈下來。「只是折斷的手，媽媽。會好的。他會馬上就回歸獵魔。在他復元的時候還有其他事可以做的︰資料搜集之類的。他和我在這事上合作好久了，這不是第一次我們在工作上搞砸什麼事。」

「無論如何，再跟我解釋一下他是怎麼弄傷的吧。你在電話裡說得不怎麼清楚。」

Dean的視線垂下了一會兒，咬著自己的嘴唇。他還沒有想好一個故事告訴他們的母親。取而代之的他讓自己忙著做早餐，一邊把平底鍋拿下來然後拿出雞蛋和培根一邊說話。

「哦，你知道Sam是怎樣的。好吧，我猜你不知道，但呃，他都丟三落四的。」他嘟嚷著，知道這藉口毫無說服力。

「他是個獵人。這兩件事通常不會一起發生。」

「是啊，不怎麼會。你覺得他怎麼會受這麼多傷？」他嘗試發出大笑聲，當他轉過身的同時卻靜止下來。Mary完全不認同這個故事。

「他是怎麼弄斷他的手腕的，Dean？」她再次問道，表情隱忍。Dean嘆了口氣。

「答應我不要告訴他我說了出來？」

「為什麼他不想我知道？」

Dean虛弱地咯咯笑，轉回爐邊開始把平底鍋加熱。「那，呃，挺尷尬的。尤其是讓你知道的話。」

「怎麼，他在洗澡時滑倒了？」她逗笑說。

「哈，最好是，」Dean嘟囔道。他又喝了一口咖啡並吞下去才開始回答。「他灑了一些，呃，個人用的潤滑液。然後不小心在上面滑倒了，在他享受一點獨處時光之後。」

當發現Mary保持著安靜時他提起膽子瞥了一眼四周，有點驚訝於看見她在掩著自己的嘴巴。

「你是在——笑嗎？」

Mary搖頭說不，但她肩膀上平緩的抖動給出了不一樣的答案。然後Dean掛上微笑最後稍微大笑起來。

「那很好笑，你可以笑。急診裡的護士和醫生都一定笑了。見鬼，我也笑了。大個凶狠獵人被潤滑液放倒——誰會想得到？」

她馬上哄堂大笑，搖著她的頭。Dean加入了她，對她說謊的罪惡感在他的肚子裡咬出一個洞，即使是個小小的謊言。

「這真的挺好笑的，可憐的Sam。」

「所以你能明白為什麼他不想你知道了。我很確定他會寧願我告訴你他在梯子上找書或者挖土時跌倒之類的。他因為這個挺尷尬的。」

她點點頭。「我不會讓他知道我得知真相的。早餐吃什麼？」

「啊，雞蛋和培根是給我們的。等它們還在煮的時候我要出去給Sammy買些吃的，如果你不介意幫我看一下的話？」

「他不喜歡雞蛋和培根？」她問道，疑惑寫在她臉上。

「他喜歡，但因為他對這整個組合不怎麼熱愛所以我決定給他一些他喜歡的。我會做料理，但我們的蔬菜缺貨好幾天了而我不想把他一個人丟下在這裡太久，考慮到他的手腕，所以——」

Mary柔軟地微笑，她的眼睛以一種反射出Dean自己的笑容的方式瞇起來。他歪了歪頭，一臉疑惑。

「什麼？」

「沒什麼，沒事。」她垂下目光，呷了一口她自己的咖啡翻了一頁她之前在迅速掃視的報紙。「你把他照顧得這麼好。」

Dean聳聳肩，轉身回去開始處理雞蛋。

「那沒什麼。我們照顧彼此——因為爸養大我們的方式。」

之後那片寂靜繃緊起來。那不是不適感，不真的是，但Dean無法擺脫那持續困擾他的艱難感覺。也許Sam是對的︰她應該要知道真相。但是告訴她真相的風險是失去她，而他們誰都不想要這樣。然而不告訴她真相卻令他和Sam的關係在鋼絲上行走，而那天殺的令他無時無刻感到糟糕。

  
  


**

  
  


當Dean從買早餐給Sam的路上回來時他很驚訝他聽到從廚房傳來的笑聲。他先是探頭進去，微微笑起來。

Sam和Mary坐在餐桌邊，兩人都全神貫注地看著Sam的手提電腦屏幕。那裡傳出罐頭笑聲，帶躁點的酒吧，歡樂酒店(*註)的早期集數。Mary溫和地笑著，穿過早餐的桌子上對上Sam燦爛的笑容。

Sam瞥回去，捕捉到角落的Dean。「嘿。你知不知道媽媽和爸爸在以前當我們還是孩子時都有看這個節目？」

Dean走進去，把一個發泡餐盒放在Sam面前。

「早餐歐姆雷，」他解釋說，「很多蔬菜。」Sam感激地微笑。Dean看到他扭轉身體，向前移動的動作就像他正要向Dean的嘴唇上印上一吻，所以他迅速地後退，抓到他自己煮好後Mary用蓋子蓋起來保溫留給他的那盤早餐。

「所以，歡樂酒店。」

「對，你爸和我都愛這節目。它在Sam出生前不久開始播送。你也有坐下來跟我們一起看的，Dean——你不記得了？」Mary問。

Dean把他的早餐放在Sam的早餐旁並瞥了一眼電腦屏幕。

「很模糊了。我的大部份記憶——我不知道它們到底是真的還是我的腦袋在自己填上空白，還是……老爸說了個故事好讓我永遠都不知道但，是啊，我想我記得我在那張沙發上坐在你們倆中間……你看起來那麼巨大，我——」他停了下來，看著他的食物，用一支叉戳著它。

「是什麼，Dean？」Sam催促道。

Dean聳聳肩。他解開包裹著他脖子的圍巾並把它放在桌子上，然後脫下他的夾克丟在長櫈上。拿起他的叉子，他正要去坐下但是Sam用完好那隻手輕輕拍了下桌面。

「你怎麼敢。你總是為了我將我的衣服到處亂放在公共空間而嘮叨我，所以你倒是把那東西掛好才能吃。」

Dean看過去然後小小地笑了一下。

「愛抱怨的妻子。」他嘟囔道，但是拿著外套和圍巾站起來。

Sam揮出他的左手，用他的拳頭抓到Dean的一側。

Dean大笑著用圍巾纏著Sam的喉嚨，向後拉扯而Sam大笑著，嘗試取得平衡好避免Dean把他從椅子上拉下來。

當Sam滑了一下，重重踏出一步以防跌落地上時，Mary小小地倒抽了一口氣。

「Dean，他就要再傷到自己了。」她試著說，但Dean只是大笑著。

Sam往前傾向圍巾的方向並把他的頭撲向Dean的胸骨裡，令他抓著圍巾的手鬆脫了。Sam抓著它站起來，轉動手腕讓它在手掌上繞了幾圈直至他們差一點握著對方的手。他奸狡地對Dean笑著，接近得足以感覺到他的呼吸。

「我能把我的大哥哥應付得很好。」Sam溫和地對Mary說，雖然他的雙眼沒有離開過Dean。

Dean首先移開視線，幾乎是把他的頭甩過去的。Sam清了清喉嚨後退一步，把自己的手臂從那團圍巾中解放然後坐回去。

「你有吃止痛藥嗎？」Dean一邊問一邊走去把圍巾和外套掛起來。

「有，媽媽，」Sam揶揄道，然後他看向Mary的時候大笑起來。他坐下來拿起自己的叉子，笨手笨腳地用錯的手拿起它。

「只是開個玩笑。」他解釋。

「沒關係——你們倆看起來在大部份的童年裡都像父母一樣養育對方，從我在John的日記裡讀到的。」

Dean坐回去Sam身旁並拿起他的叉子。

「你在這點上大概是對的。但沒關係。我們因為這個而比任何人都了解對方，而這對我們的工作都很有利。」他說話時滿嘴都是食物，令Sam和Mary都稍微做了個鬼臉。

「再播那影集，媽。」Sam指示道，在話題變得太令人不適之前轉移了重點。

  
  
  


(*註︰歡樂酒店(Cheers)，一部美國八十至九十年代播映的經典情境喜劇)

**

  
  


那天傍晚Dean溫柔地在Sam房間的門框上敲了敲。Sam從他正在讀的那本沉重地躺在桌上的書裡抬頭瞥了一眼。

「怎麼？」

Dean走進去，關上房間的門並消去兩人之前的距離。他傾身在Sam的嘴唇上印上一吻——或者說他嘗試——直至Sam別開他的頭。

「別。」

「Sam，搞什麼——」

「我今天差點把我們暴露了——不要讓我再冒這個險，好嗎？」

Dean嘆了口氣然後輕撫Sam的頸部。「她正在藏書室裡，不會聽見我們接吻的。我很抱歉我表現得像個偏執狂。」

「我懂的。」Sam垂眼看他的書，他的手指輕輕地追蹤著書上的文字，試圖找出他讀到哪裡。「你需要什麼？」

「正想問你要不要我幫忙洗澡。」

Sam溫和地搖搖頭，記下他的書本的進度然後合上它。「我今晚不洗澡了，但是謝謝你。我只想上床睡覺。」

「現在才六點，Sam。出來藏書室跟我們待著吧。我有副卡牌和薯片，我們可以玩玩撲克，找點樂子。而且——」

他急步走向房門並打開一道門縫，從門外拿起他放置在那裡的小盒子。他走回來遞給Sam。

「聖誕曲奇？」

「它們不是手工製的——我想在這個月再過一段時間才做，也許跟你一起，但這些也挺好吃的。我們有好幾盒。」

Sam的嘴巴轉換成一個溫柔的笑容，對上Dean熱切的表情。「行。來吧，拿撲克打擾我的閱讀時間。」

「你正要睡覺來著。」

「閉嘴，」Sam嘟囔說，跟著Dean走出房間外。


	4. Deck the Halls/聖誕歌 (題目:熱可可和聖誕燈飾)

Sam睏倦地低聲呻吟，用他左手的感覺尋找著Dean。他花了一秒鐘的時間讓記憶回到他的意識︰折斷的手，他們的母親。當想起來之後，他張開眼睛疲軟地嘆了口氣，盯著天花板上的風扇。

一陣敲門聲把他嚇得跳起來，他習慣了Dean就只是直接進來……或者已經在這。他拉了拉被單遮蓋著自己，即使他已經穿著Dean買給他的睡衣。

「進來吧，」他說。

Dean推開門，笑得畏縮。「我買了咖啡。」

「你做了什麼？」Sam問道，抖動著換成平常的坐姿。

「什麼？」

「你給我帶咖啡帶到床邊來。你不是有什麼要求就是做了什麼事。考慮到我們還有別人在，我覺得你不會是想跟我提出你平常會提的要求。」

Dean的臉稍微沉下來，他把咖啡杯安置在床頭櫃上。

「你的思考模式以一個剛睡醒的人來說實在太複雜了，」他猶豫道，看著Sam對他的盯視，「我發誓，什麼事都沒有，Sam。我給你帶咖啡是因為我想要照顧你。」

Sam沉著臉，拿起咖啡並慢慢地呷了一口。「好吧那謝謝。」

「我們今天要做聖誕裝飾。」Dean溫和地嘟囔。

「那就是了。」

「那可不是件壞事！」Dean辯護道。Sam搖搖頭。「那不是。我會跟你們保持距離的。」

Dean皺起眉毛，疑惑寫在他臉上。「Sam，你是什麼意思？為什麼你要跟我們保持距離？」

Sam遞起他的手臂，因為疼痛而抽搐了一下。Dean跳起來走向手提電腦那邊，在Sam說話的時候找出Sam的藥。

「因為我是個廢人，Dean。我無法幫忙掛個該死的裝飾——我只是勉強能喝我的咖啡。」

「拜託，Sam。你答應我們今年可以享有一個真正的聖誕。我甚至等到更接近聖誕才掛起裝飾。」

「因為我們根本沒有裝飾品。」Sam張開他的嘴巴，讓Dean把藥放到他的舌頭上。他喝了一口咖啡然後才繼續說。「我們有嗎？」

「我在某個雜物室裡找到些東西寫著聖誕。來吧。你甚至不用換衣服，」Dean回應，對那件他幾天前買的圖案睡衣假笑著。

「一句話都不要講。它穿起來很舒服。我又沒有你給我保暖。」Sam不悅道而Dean的臉色陰沉起來。

「Sam——」

「別在意。是我說得太苛刻了。讓我著好裝然後就會出來看你們弄裝飾。」

「要我幫忙換衣服嗎？」

Sam猶豫了一下，盯著他在椅子上的衣服。但是他搖頭了。

「不，我是個大男孩了。」

Dean點點並轉身走出房間。直至他走到走廊的六尺遠後他聽見了Sam一連串的髒話。急急回到房間，Dean微笑起來。Sam正在跟他睡衣上的鈕扣搏鬥，嘟囔著自己多弱和沒用。

Dean踏進房間坐在Sam身旁，伸手脫下他的上衣。

「謝謝，」Sam嘟囔說，他的臉頰泛起淡淡粉紅。

「你才不是沒用，Sammy。」

「你知道嗎，你一直在說這句話，然後又證明自己是錯的。」

「你在兩天前才動了手術，放過自己吧。」Dean把Sam拉起來並幫他脫下褲子。

Sam擔憂地盯著門的方向。

「你不怕媽媽走過嗎？」

「然後看見我幫忙我那無法好好活動手臂的弟弟穿一條褲子？那又如何？」

「只是你變得相當戒備，對於任何會被當成同性戀的事。」

「我才沒有。我是對可能會讓我跟我弟弟的關係暴露的事戒備，」Dean嘶聲說。「如果我是在跟任何其他人交往的話我完全不會反感告訴她。」

「所以，像是Cas的話？」Sam提出，當Dean給他投去一個怒視時稍微咧嘴笑了。

「Cas就像是我的兄弟。」

「你讓你真正的兄弟把他的老二塞進你屁股裡。」

「他就像我的兄弟，假設我跟我的兄弟有一段正常關係的情況下，」Dean飛快地說，盡可能粗暴地拉起Sam的牛仔褲。「不要再表現得像個混蛋。」

「只是說說而已，那會讓你的人生變得簡單那麼多。」

「什麼？跟Cas在一起？一隻超自然生物，某個比我老幾百個世紀又不喜歡我的？」

「他喜歡你。你們之間有強烈的連繫，」Sam揶揄道，而Dean捶打了他的肩膀。

「繼續說下去你就會有兩隻折斷的手腕了，你這小混球。」

「承認吧，Cas很可愛啊。」

「Cas不是我的菜。當然，他可能有些帥氣的特質，但他更像是你喜歡的類型。」

Sam快速地左右晃動他的頭作思考狀。「也對，我會考慮他的。」

「Sam！」

「嘿，老實的說。那肯定比每當我們在公眾場合時都要假裝我沒有在跟任何人談戀愛輕鬆得多了。」

Dean驚訝地退後。而他們的對話本來還是挺有趣的。他看著Sam走出臥室門外，沈默地目瞪口呆。這真的傷到了Sam；他得承認他沒有意識到。當然，獨自入睡很艱難——而他很確定那只會愈發艱難——但那並沒有那麼糟糕。然而對於Sam來說，也許就是這麼糟糕。隨著一口沉重的嘆息，Dean跟在Sam後面走出去，仍然不確定要如何對所有人修復這個情況。

  
  


**

  
  


「我有一個好消息一個壞消息，」當Dean終於離開房間加入藏書室裡的Sam和Mary時她說。

「好消息是什麼？」

「我找到那些你提過的箱子；它們是標著聖誕節的。」

「嗯哼，那壞的呢？」

「它們裡面就只有聖誕燈飾。而雪已經開始真的下起來了；我們可能得等好幾天才能去買些真正的裝飾品。」她拿起那些燈飾時臉上掛著虛弱的笑容。

Dean聳聳肩拿過一根電線，插上電源並為它在他手上發光而咧嘴笑了起來。

「它們還能用。這是個開始。Sammy，你想要幫忙嗎？」

「我會看著你們的，」Sam溫和地說，呷了一口放在桌面上的他的咖啡。

Dean的笑容稍稍褪去。他穿過房間看著他的弟弟直至Mary踏進他的視線裡，投給他一個微笑。

「梯子在哪裡？我來幫忙。」

Dean和Mary鎮定地首先把那些燈掛滿了藏書室，然後再掛到作戰會議室。Dean邀請了Sam跟上來但是他拒絕了，堅持他待在這裡比較簡單而且他很快會去加入。

當Dean在個半小時後回到藏書室去拿另一根電線給作戰室的燈時，Sam離開了，他的杯子已經清空而他的報紙整齊地摺疊好放在桌面。如果把一個剛動完手術恢復中的人照顧得很糟糕也有獎狀的話，Dean肯定他會拿到冠軍。

  
  


**

  
  


安置好燈飾之後，Dean在地堡裡閒晃著，希望在某處找到Sam，某個除了臥室以外的地方。當然了，他正正就在那裡，跟一本書一起蜷在床上。

「老兄，出來當個有社交的人。」Dean站在門前說。

「我沒事。」

「Sam，你知道你要是不高興或者什麼的會恢復得更加慢的。我之讀過這個。」

「我很高興。呃，如果你讓我好好看書的話我會更高興的。」Sam說，記下他在書裡的進度然後把它放在自己的肚皮上好看見Dean。

「你不能把你的時間都花在我們的房間裡，Sam。」Dean進入房間，關上門並坐在床上，Sam身旁。

「為什麼不能？」

「因為，我不知道，你會得憂鬱之類的。」

San稍微笑了一下，甚至不費心隱藏他語氣裡的諷刺。「憂鬱？Dean，不。我沒事。在這裡我才不會把東西搞砸。」

「你會搞砸什麼？」

Sam的下巴皺起來，他放下目光，再次拿起他的書。「我沒事。」

「不，Sam。跟我說說。」

Sam嘆了口氣。「我習慣了可以跟你很親密，行了吧？我討厭我無法這樣做的時候。而且我很害怕我會說溜嘴然後媽媽就會發現了。」

「Sam——」

「別。這是你的選擇，Dean。我懂的，我真的懂。但你不能為了我在確保你的快樂而吼我。」

「你到底有沒有想過我們的關係會對媽媽造成什麼影響？那會殺了她。我們本來已經令她失望了！」

Sam在Dean提高聲量時稍微皺了下眉，低下頭來。「你知道她愛我們，Dean。」

「對啊，而要是我們不是獵人的話她會更愛我們。要是我們像正常人一樣長大的話。我不笨，Sam。」

「Dean——」

「不。停下來。你想一直生悶氣直至你可以拆石膏，行。」Dean站起來離開了，甩上房門的力度強得足以令牆上的照片晃動。

他不知道為什麼他要生氣；Sam沒有說謊。這是他的決定，而即使他有他的理據，他也能理解Sam的確被這個決定傷害了。憤怒並不是一個合理的反應。這樣下去他結果會傷到Sam更多的，但是他無法阻止自己。他很惱怒，他很受傷，他很——Dean甚至不知道他還怎麼了。

直至他猛撲向廚房餐桌上、怯弱地翻著一份他找到的報紙時那思緒仍繼續侵襲他的意識。

「親愛的？」

Dean抬頭，向他的媽媽投去一個軟弱的笑容。

「嘿，媽媽。你晚飯想吃什麼？」

「什麼都好……你還好嗎？Sam沒事嗎？」

「他沒事。他只是對整個手術什麼的事在發脾氣而已。我們有點爭吵。」

Mary稍微垂頭喪氣起來。「我很抱歉，親愛的。我知道那有多影響你。」

「嗯？」

「跟Sam吵架。他是你的全世界，任何人都知道。我也許不怎麼喜歡你們成長時的生活，但我絕對很慶幸你和他是這麼親近。這是一個母親最大的心願。」

罪惡感令Dean的胃扭成一個緊緊的結。

「媽媽，我得告訴你一些關於我和Sam的事——」

「什麼，親愛的？」她問，走向料理台。

「我們——我們比一般的兄弟親密得多。」

「我知道，」她答道，沒有從她手上在做的事中抬起頭來。「John在他的日記中寫得挺清楚的。」

「等等，什麼？他——他知道？」

「他是你的父親，Dean。他當然知道。知道你倆幾乎是完全互相依附在對方身上了。我覺得這挺甜蜜。」

Dean稍稍皺起眉頭，嘗試組織起來。

「所以他寫著我們——很依賴對方？就這樣？」

「還有別的嗎？」Mary轉身回來，投去一個甜蜜的笑容。

Dean張了張口。他可以告訴她，現在就可以。解釋他們是怎麼開始約會的，為什麼他們開始約會，懇求她的理解——

「不，只是我那芒刺在背的小弟弟。我世界上最喜歡的人。」他大笑著說。

Mary笑的更開了，在他跟前放上兩杯熱可可。「帶一杯給你弟弟，這個總能在我生病時安撫我——你祖母以前會做給我的。」

Dean點點頭並拿起杯子。「我馬上就回來，謝謝媽媽。」他語畢便走出廚房，因為自己膽小得不敢說出真相而在心裡踢自己的屁股。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 連繫一起的好方法 (題目:雪人和馴鹿)

緊張是對於接下來那幾天在紀錄者地堡裡的情況過於保守的描述。連Mary也注意到兄弟倆之間有些改變，雖則她不想介入。Sam盡可能地避免任何的社交活動，花費大量的時間在他的房間裡閱讀或睡覺。Dean意圖把他拽出來，但當那不起作用他就乾脆整天泡在車庫裡，修理裡面的車或者洗洗它們。為了付一分力去解決她的孩子們之間的問題，Mary想到一個計劃。

「Dean？」

「嗯？」Dean粗啞地答，視線沒有離開那份早報。他正在小口呷著他的咖啡，仍然是剛睡醒。

「電影之夜怎麼樣？聖誕將近了。你還是小孩子時我們總是抽一個晚上一起看電影的，你還記得嗎？」

「不怎麼記得。但我們已經年紀太大不適合做那個了，你不覺得嗎？」

「聖誕電影是永遠不會嫌你年紀太大的，」她反駁，坐在與他相隔餐桌兩邊的對面。「你以前很喜歡魯道夫的，但是你總是在播風雲人物的時候睡著。」(*註)

「嗯哼，Sam提過第二部。那就是有個叫Clarence的天使那部，對吧？」

她點點頭。「聽起來不錯的主意吧？也許還能讓Sam好過一點。我知道他因為那骨折的手而蠻失落的。」

Dean稍稍微笑並對她的努力點頭認同。要是她知道就不會這麼說了……

「好吧，媽媽。聽起來不錯。我會告訴Sam的。」

(*註︰魯道夫(Rudolph)，就是經典的聖誕兒童故事紅鼻子馴鹿啦；風雲人物(It’s a Wonderful Life)，一部勵志電影，因為美國電視台總在聖誕播所以成為經典聖誕電影，Meg叫Cas作Clarence的梗也是從這部出來的)  
**

  
「即使以老舊的標準來說這部電影也是很老舊了。」當Mary拿出那張DVD時Sam評論道。

「我很驚訝我能找到它，我得走遍好幾個城鎮。紀錄者們顯然很懂得怎樣挑一個什麼都沒有的城鎮。」

Dean稍微大笑起來。「我知道——我真的很驚訝竟然沒人找到這地方。」

「一定是有保護之類的——我是指總有什麼魔法能令人們不注意到它的，對吧？」Sam提出而Dean點點頭。

「可能是。」

Mary把DVD放進去然後坐在Sam的書桌前的椅子上。

「媽，你可以坐床上的。」Sam提議。

「不，你和Dean坐吧。」

Dean和Sam交換了一個眼神然後Dean聳聳肩並倒在Sam身旁，當Sam滑到床的邊緣，在他們之間盡可能地留出一道空隙時感到有點受傷。

他們開始放電影，一陣寂靜在三人之間展開。

將近半部電影的時候，Dean首先講話。「以一部老掉牙的電影來說，他們的馴鹿做得不錯。」

「事實上他們的做法也挺酷的。他們都像平常一樣用定格動畫，但他們做了些小雕像，那真的很創新，以當時——」

「Sam，別秀你的技術宅了。」Dean說，舉起他一隻手。Sam沈了臉，視線回到屏幕上。

Mary發出柔軟的嘆息聲。「我去給我們拿點零食。」

她站起來走出去，再次把兄弟內留在這張弓拔弩的寂靜中獨處。

Dean望向Sam再望望打開的門。他傾身開始把嘴唇輕印在Sam的頸項再移到他的耳朵——直至Sam猛地抽回身體。

「停下來。」

「停下什麼？」

「做那個。」

Dean吐出一聲嘆息並移回他本來的位置。「我想你，Sammy，」他輕柔地承認。

「對，這個嘛，我們之間什麼都不會發生。不是現在。」

「為什麼不？我們可以把媽媽支開到地堡外面然後來點樂子。」他探出身體把他的手掌滑到Sam的大腿上。

Sam推開他的手掌，怒視著他。

「不，我們不可以。第一因為你會花掉所有的時間去擔心她提早回來和第二，我能怎麼辦？我無法用我的手。」

「你還有另一隻手。而如果我們讓她去看個電影或者做個案子之類的——」

「她會想你加入的。還有我的左手在性事上完全派不上用場，你知道的。」

「這個嘛，你用它來打手槍還不是滿順利的。」Dean噘嘴道。Sam看著他，他的表情一片空白。

「等一下，你的意思是你沒有——」

「沒，Dean。我從這意外發生之後就沒有打過手槍。我不怎麼在狀態。」他猶豫道，他的臉色陰沈下來。「你的意思是你有？」

「這個，是啊，我——」

「我不需要知道。」

「Sam，我那時在想著你，」Dean嘗試說但不怎麼成功。他感覺自己很蠢；他甚至沒有考慮到Sam的手腕搞得這麼糟根本無法得到生理上的發洩。「所以這就是你最近這麼易怒的原因。」

Sam轉頭的速度快得令他的頭髮稍微揚起來。「不好意思？你真的要把我的負面情緒怪在沒有高潮上？你是他媽的這麼膚淺的嗎？Dean，我的『易怒』是因為很多他媽的原因。缺乏性愛不是那其中一項。我不是你。」

「那是什麼意思？」Dean被激怒了，他架起防衛的姿態。

「有時候我需要的不止快速幹一場！我想念互相擁抱依偎，我想念出去約會，我想念他媽的被愛的感覺而我無法得到這些任何一個因為你認為我們在做的是錯事而我只是個怪胎才想要那個！」

Dean明顯地眉頭一蹙。「Sam，你不是怪胎。我——」

「住口，Dean。」Sam低聲說，擰過身去。他的語調是破碎的；Dean能肯定他的眼淚快要流出來了。  
「Sam，拜託你。」

「住口，不然我會在你眼前再折斷一次我的手腕，所以上帝幫幫我。」

「你是指Chuck幫幫我？」Dean開玩笑說，嘗試放鬆他的心情。Sam帶著水光的怒視讓他迅速地閉上嘴然後他看著自己的膝蓋。

「我——」

「不要。試。我的。底線。」Sam從緊咬的牙縫擠出說話。

Dean的下巴閉合的速度快得他的牙齒撞在一起的聲音都能聽見。那片死寂繼續展開來，緊張而強烈。Sam盯著他包紮起來的手臂，輕輕地活動著他右手的手指。

「Sam，聽著，我——」

「Dean。就別管我吧。」

「不行！你表現得就像我就不艱難一樣，天啊。我為了跟你在一起放棄了一大堆事，而你表現得像我是個壞人。你怎麼敢。」

Sam的頭慢慢地轉過來，碰上Dean的目光。

「你放棄了很多？你——」他停下來，舔著唇。「我不在乎你做了什麼，Dean。跟你在黎巴嫩看到的第一個人上床去吧。把他們全都上了。我不再在乎了。我對這些狗屁事厭倦了。」

「你厭倦了？我已經應付了像個青少年一樣怨天尤人的你整個禮拜了。而我除了對你好以外什麼都沒做！」

「對我好？對我好的話就該像你應該對待一個戀人的方式對待我。」

「你這自私的混蛋。你能想像發現了我們的事的話會對媽媽造成什麼影響嗎？」

「誰他媽在乎！你說過你不會把任何事放在我之上的。」

「那我肯定是在說大話了！」

溫熱的淚水因為Dean的招認而刺痛著Sam的眼睛。在他能好好地把事情理解清楚之前他就揮起他受傷那條手臂，轉身甩過身體。痛楚在他的拳頭落在Dean的鼻子那一瞬間就把他撕裂了。首先那是碎裂的感覺然後就是灼熱，強烈的刺痛包裹著他的手腕。那把他一直強忍著的眼淚抖了出來然後他後退著，抱著他那抽痛的、繃緊成爪的手掌。

Dean向後倒下，一邊喊叫著一邊捂著開始湧血的鼻子。

「你這白痴！」Dean尖叫，聲音像是壓著鼻子。

「你他媽給我滾！」Sam哽咽地怒斥道，站著轉身背向Dean。他因為痛楚而開始感到頭昏眼花，但他現在最不想做的事就是讓Dean滿足於他承認這真是非常蠢的行動。

「Sam，幹，你毀了我的鼻子。」Dean呼哧地喘息著。Sam快速轉身。

「很好。我真希望我是毀了你的下巴。」他低吼道。世界在他走動的時候旋轉起來，而他感覺到自己正在搖晃。

「現在天殺的離開我的房間，」他低聲說，試著取得平衡。痛楚像瘋了一樣強烈——比他之前經歷過的糟糕得多。

他從眼角看見Mary進來並聽見她倒抽氣的聲音。

「發生什麼事了？」她在Sam不支倒地的時候問道。在世界變得一片漆黑之前他看見的最後一個事物是一盤雪人造型的糖果從她的緊握中脫手掉落然後在地上粉碎。


	6. 第六章︰這還能改正嗎？(題目:裝飾和毛衣)

  
Mary從門廊看著Dean。他正坐在Sam的床邊，他的臉埋在手裡。醫院房間太過死氣沈沈她不喜歡，但醫生堅持讓Sam留院渡夜。

他很幸運。那一拳刺激了他正在康復的骨骼，但是那些釘子仍然在它們該在的位置。他們需要把他的手剖開去確定那些銳利的骨尖沒有造成新的損傷，而他才剛離開手術室。

Dean理所當然地為了要不要治療他的鼻子跟護士爭論了一番——他想跟Sam待在一起。他們出動了兩個男護士才能把他制止得足夠久好治療他的傷和包紮他，雖然躺在他眼睛下面的兩個瘀傷明顯地標示著發生了什麼事。

前往醫院的路途是寂靜的，而那使得Mary不好過。Dean當然地稍稍吸著鼻子，而Mary相當確定他會用他鼻子裡有血來蒙混過去，但她了解他的兒子——即使她錯過了他的成長——沒有眼淚能夠逃過一個母親的眼睛。在那房間裡發生了一些事足以刺激到她那倆聯繫如此深厚的兒子們，而她決意要找出真相。

「醫生說他大概會睡上一整晚，」Mary溫柔地說。Dean沒有動。

「你應該休息一下，我可以守著他。」她走進房間裡把一隻手搭在他肩上。它正在顫抖，那麼微弱地。

「我沒事，」他嘟囔說，他的聲音糊在他的掌心裡。

「Dean，」

「我沒事，媽媽。我寧願醒著。為了他隨時醒來。」

她嘆息著拉過另一把椅子，坐在他身旁。「跟我談談。」

「關於什麼？」

「發生了什麼事？」

Dean發出嗤之以鼻的大笑聲並讓他的手從臉上垂落。Mary在他抬頭看她時皺起了眉毛。瘀傷的顏色變暗了，幾乎是黑色的，而他的鼻子在繃帶下面腫了起來。他的眼睛紅了一圈而且佈滿血絲，淚痕在他滿佈雀斑的臉上留下一劃。

「我搞砸了。我們在吵架然後我說了那一句我知道會讓他痛心切骨的話。我總是在這麼做。直攢心臟而且一點也不留情。我是活該的，但他不是。」

「你們在吵些什麼？你們到底怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」

「你沒辦法瞞過我，Dean。我意識到整整一個星期了，你們倆之間這麼緊張，而且看來每當我接近的時候就更加嚴重了。是因為我嗎？你們不想我待在地堡裡嗎？」

「不，媽媽。不是你。只是我們的問題。」

「那才不是真的。」

Dean咬牙的力度強得足以令眼淚從他的眼裡湧出。「你怎麼會知道？」他厲聲道。然後他嘆了口氣並揉揉額角。「看吧？直攢心臟。我很抱歉。」

「不，那是我應得的。我已經把你倆丟下不管好幾次了。那很不公平。但我一遍又一遍地讀了你們父親的日記又倒著再讀，而我有看見你們大多時候是怎麼表現的。你們之間不可分割。你們……絕對不止於兄弟。」

Dean的頭再次猛地扭向她，他睜大眼睛。他大笑起來並搖搖頭。「不好意思？」

「我不笨，Dean。我也許無法融入這個世界但有一件事是經過三十年也不變的，而那就是人們戀愛時的眼神。加上，我一直在附近。我有在狩獵，跟其他獵人說話。我有聽到些故事。關於Winchester男孩們的，他們以兄弟來說是怎麼太過親密。有些獵人認為Sam是養子，其他人說你們只是不在意血緣。那些故事講述你們是怎麼憑著對對方至死不渝的愛打倒魔鬼以及其他的一切。」

「媽，我討厭自己說得這麼刻薄但是——你瘋了，」Dean說，再次大笑著。在他說著這些時恐慌在他喉嚨裡湧現。她不能知道。不是這個秘密。上帝啊，不能是這個秘密。

「醫生稱你們作一對丈夫。」

「因為有時候那樣的主張會比較容易。他在我們剛剛進來的時候就假設我們是一對而我們沒有費心糾正他。有時候按情況來說那對我們更有好處。如果我有一個妹妹我們也會做同樣的事——那只是很奏效。我沒有在跟我的弟弟上床，媽媽。那很變態。」

Mary稍微嘆了口氣，她的眼睛打量著他的臉。Dean保持著忍隱。他最終拉出一個虛弱的笑容。「拜託，媽媽。你不會真的覺得我們——」

「我只是覺得你們比你們想要這個世界相信的更加互相糾纏一起。我不知道是怎麼個糾纏——我不認為我想要知道；你們始終是我的兒子。但這個——不管是什麼正在令你們如此受傷的——它必需停下來。」

「是嗎？」

「是。如果那些故事有哪怕一點點的真實，你們因為你們之間的感情而付出這麼多……如果你繼續抵抗的話事情不會發展得好看的。」

Dean有一瞬間的耷拉著腦袋然後才回頭看著Sam的睡姿。Mary站起來並抓著他的肩膀。

「我去拿些冰給你的鼻子——那個瘀傷看起來比之前更嚴重了。」

話畢她就走出去，留下Dean跟他的思緒獨處。

他很清楚他本可說出真相。但說出真相意味著要向別人表露他和Sam之間那深沉和黑暗的秘密。有幾個人知道，當然地︰Charlie生前就知道還有Cas也知道——反正根本不可能瞞過Cas和Crowley的，但那不一樣。讓一個家人知道——那不能發生。

每一次即使他只是考慮告訴Mary的時候他的爸爸的聲音都在他腦袋裡尖叫，『保護你的弟弟。不要傷害家人。』這會傷她的心的。那並不在乎她認為她能接受；沒有母親會接受他的兒子們有性關係的。爸爸會殺了他，還有Bobby也會。他們的媽媽又怎會不一樣？

Sam只是不明白。他總是跟爸爸對著幹而Boddy總是看起來不同意任何他做的事。他不明白Dean——Dean必需是個完美的兄長。保護者，戰士。一些像這樣的事會毀了這兩個身份，而那會毀了他們的母親。

Dean看著Sam的睡顏，放鬆而平和，然後感覺到新鮮的眼淚燙著他乾澀的鼻子。所有一切他們如此努力的原因正在面臨崩潰而他老實說完全沒有主意要如何挽回它。

  
**

  
「我剛剛讓他睡了。他試著為你保持清醒，」當Sam伸出手觸碰Dean的手時Mary溫和地說。他輕輕地打著呼，他的頭靠在Sam的床沿。

Sam抬眼，遇上Mary的注視，從她坐著的位置，蜷曲著腿坐在Dean身旁的椅子上。他們的父親的日記打開著在她的大腿上。

「對不起。」

「為什麼，Sam？」

「這個。我們的爭吵，結果坐在醫院裡……還真是爛透了的節慶日。」

「爛透了是指當我跟我爸爸得在平安夜狩獵一隻狼人的時候。我只有十二歲而我得說我從來沒有比那時更討厭他了。」

Sam稍微大笑起來而Mary微笑著。「告訴我多一點你們的聖誕節。成長時的。」

Sam的笑容褪去。「不，你——你不會想聽那個的。」

「我想，Sam。我真的想。不管那是多差和傷心。John在他的日記裡提及到一點——但我想聽我的兒子們說。我錯過太多了，至少給我這些吧？你跟他們渡過最棒的聖誕。或者只是跟Dean的。」

Sam點點頭，他的嘴唇在一個隱忍的微笑中扭曲。「這個嘛，還是有幾次的。」

「告訴我最好的。」她坐正身體合上日記本，傾身向前好聽他說話。

Sam發出小小的笑聲，立即提起了情緒。他低頭看了看Dean的睡姿並伸出手，輕輕地用手掌梳理著他的後腦勺。Dean在觸碰之中顯得更加放鬆了，發出滿足的嘆息。

「第一個在我腦裡冒出來的是我八歲那年。呃，爸爸出去狩獵了而他承諾了會回來過聖誕。結果他沒有——」Sam稍微坐得端正一些。「但那沒關係，因為Dean還在。看，那是我發現獵魔這回事的晚上。大概吧。我讀了他的日記，他大概是為了Dean留下的。」

「你和Dean獨自在一起？完全地？」

「對啊，Dean差不多十三歲了而我很擅長照顧自己所以……但我記得我和Dean吵得挺嚴重的，關於你的事。他把我丟下然後去放鬆一下或者去賺點錢之類的，我讀了那日記然後……我為了那個挺崩潰的。當他回來的時候我們談了一下。我睡著了而當我醒過來時，」他停下說話並微笑起來，輕撫著Dean的脖子。

「那裡有一棵樹，它裝飾得很糟糕——我馬上就知道那是Dean做的。他不停發誓那是爸爸回來了但沒能叫醒我，但我知道真相。他那麼努力嘗試給我一個美好的聖誕……那是其中一個最棒的。」

Sam語畢並抬頭看，驚訝地發現Mary眼泛淚光。

「媽，不要哭。」

「我很抱歉，Sam，我只是……我討厭你們得像這樣成長。」

「爸爸做了他該做的事。」

「我知道。而我搞砸了——因為隱瞞著他。如果我誠實一點的話一切就會不一樣——會更好。」

「不是每個節日都很差的。你看，有一個聖誕，在爸爸死後，Dean真的很想慶祝節日。我以前從來都不怎麼愛節慶日子所以我表現得挺混蛋的。但是我很內疚，因為——」

「因為什麼？」

Sam再次垂下了目光。「因為那本來是Dean最後一個聖誕。在他的交易完結前。為了我。」

「他的交易？」

Sam的頭猛地抬起，一瞬間的恐慌在喉嚨裡迫近。「Dean沒有告訴你。」

她慢慢地搖頭。「不，他——他告訴我他會解釋一切——關於你們，但……當我們得去找你和照顧你，然後我離開了……他一直沒有機會解釋。他做了個交易？」

「對，他呃……我死了。」

「你死了？」

Sam慢慢地點頭。他背上那道不存在的疤傳來一陣劇痛——提醒了他那痛楚、那恐懼、那黑暗……以及Dean。那些他們分享的擁抱、甜密的親吻——Dean把他放在床上、跟他做愛的方式溫柔得就像是最後一次一樣——Sam為了那些突然湧現的回憶吸吸鼻子，搖著頭甩去它們。

「對，我背上被刺了一刀，Azazel——那隻殺了你的惡魔，他把我放在某個扭曲的遊戲裡。Dean，他——他無法接受，他跟一個十字路口惡魔交易了。我的命換他的靈魂。他只有一年。他曾經嘗試對我隱瞞，但——」Sam低頭看著Dean的睡姿，一抹眼淚在他臉頰上滑落。

「他為了我下了地獄。就像爸爸為——為他做的。」他搖搖頭。「他永遠都不應該那樣做的。我真希望他沒有。」

「他愛你，Sam。」

「但這一切——發生的一切。都是能夠避免的。一切都能結束，如果他那時就讓我去的話。」

Mary站起來並繞到沒有障礙物的那邊床沿。她用她的手臂緊緊地包裹著Sam，親吻他的頭頂。Sam用他完好的手臂抱著她，眼淚無視他想要停止的意願持續地流下來。

「他永遠都不會讓你去的，Sam，你一定知道的。那很明顯。他對你的愛是那麼深甚至——」

「那會殺了他。已經發生過了，不止一次的。」Sam說，他的聲音在她胸前因為哭泣而糊成一團。

「多少次？」Mary猶豫地問，她的表情顯示出她不怎麼確定自己想知道。

「這個，如果你計上我們自願死去的次數——為了不同的原因要變成靈體嗯……我死了——」他猶豫道，在腦子裡數著。「六次。加上三次幾乎死了。Dean死了呃，一百零九次加上一程我覺得不計算在內的煉獄之旅，還有去年一次非常接近的——他差一點就再次為了我的靈魂討價還價而死去。」

「上百次？」

「是啊，一個搗蛋鬼事實上是一個隱藏的大天使——那是個很長的故事，」他說，發出小小的笑聲。「我們改天會告訴你的。好吧，我會，因為Dean事實上不記得那個。」

Mary慢慢地走回床的另一邊然後倒在椅子上，她的表情很是震驚。

「那John呢？」

「只有一次，但他確實從地獄走了出來，幫了我和Dean殺死Azazel。所以我們得以看到他，最後一次。我們不知道他現在在哪裡。」

「天堂。跟我一起，我——我希望。」

Sam虛弱地微笑。「希望是吧。他值得的。」然後他又搖了搖頭。「呃，無論如何，那本是Dean的最後一個聖誕所以我想給他一個驚喜。我買來了這醜斃了的查理布朗小樹(*註)然後拿車用空氣清新機裝飾它。用燈光和所有東西裝飾旅館房間——那真的很醜，」Sam暫停下來大笑。「然後我在他的蛋奶酒裡加了烈酒——我一度覺得他會死於酒精中毒或是什麼的。在不願意停止繼續喝上他很固執。」

然後Sam和Mary交換了一個大笑但Sam很快又靜下來。他對那一晚的記憶太過清晰。那份距離，那份恐懼。Dean喝醉了——也許太醉了。但他們做了愛，而Dean——在他爛醉的狀態下——低語了一些Sam從來沒想到他會在Dean口中聽見的話。他說他愛他。當然，Dean到翌日早上就不記得了，但那些話仍在。那些仍然表達了出來而那對Sam來說就是一切。所有的一切都還好，只要Dean還愛著他。

「所以那就是你最棒的聖誕了？跟Dean獨處的時光？」Mary在那份寂靜變得堅實時問道。

「這個嘛，還有一個是跟爸爸一起的。大多是因為我以前總是對他生氣，為了我不能保持生氣。他呃，我還很年輕，嗯，七歲吧？也計甚至是六歲。他沒有太多錢去買禮物給我們而我們在科羅拉多的正中間的小屋裡。那裡下很大的雪，那很糟糕。他最後給了我們幾件醜得慘不忍睹的毛衣。我記得更清楚Dean那件，它是鮮紅色毛線上面佈滿又醜又不成形的魯道夫臉。我知道我那件上面有些難看的雪人之類的但Dean把他那件給我了，因為我們想去外面玩但真的太冷了。」Sam想著那些回憶笑得充滿寵愛。那當中的純潔，他們的純真。即使那時他也是這麼愛他的哥哥……

「Sam，我能問你一個問題嗎？」

「當然了，媽媽。」

「你和Dean比一般的兄弟應有的親密那麼多。你們之間還有更多嗎？」

Sam猶豫了，他微微歪了歪頭。「你是指什麼？」

「哦拜託，不要讓我說得這麼明顯。」

「說什麼，媽媽？」Sam能夠在耳朵裡感受到他的心跳，恐慌在他的喉嚨湧現。她不能知道。如果他說溜了的話Dean會永遠討厭他的。他仍然能修好他們之間的問題但這個暴露了就不行了。

「關於你們不止於兄弟的事？」

Sam的嘴巴開開合合了好幾次，震驚打擊著他。她怎麼會知道？她知道嗎？她有把握嗎？

「你怎——怎麼會這樣想，媽媽？我們只是兄弟。天殺的，我們是有血緣的。那是犯法的。」

「兒子啊，獵人一直在做不少犯法的事。我見過你們是怎麼看著對方的，那很……好吧那令我想起我和John。你可以告訴我的，Sam。」

慌張和恐懼在Sam的胃裡沸騰著，一陣冷汗在他身體各處冒出來。他要怎麼做？他能說謊嗎？這是他們的母親。但……這是他們的母親。他向下瞄了一眼Dean的睡顏，絕望地希望他能醒著給Sam掩護——去改正它。

「不，」他最後低語道，閉上他的眼睛好抑制那些再次威脅著他要奪框而出的眼淚。「我們只是兄弟。」

(*註: 著名的花生漫畫中史諾比的主人查理布朗，其中一篇聖誕漫畫中查理用一棵只有幾根樹枝的小樹充當聖誕樹，後來成為常見的花生漫畫聖誕周邊)


	7. 一支難以信服的隊伍 (題目:糖果和長筒襪)

「我們三個人怎麼清掉這麼多的糖，媽媽？」

「噓，在我幫你弟弟的時候把它拿進廚房裡。」

「媽，我沒事。我折了一隻手腕，我仍然可以走路的。」

Mary在Sam試著把他完好的手臂從她的緊握中撬出來時給他一個警告的怒視。

「那你可能滑倒然後倒下然後折斷你另一隻手腕，」她解釋說，把他的手臂握得更加緊並拉著他走向廚房。

Dean緊隨其後，他的手上提滿了袋子。

「媽，我的睡房在另一邊，」Sam無力地嘗試說。

「我很清楚睡房在哪裡。」她把他推向其中一把廚房裡的櫈子前然後才轉身把那些袋子從Dean手上拿走。

「你們倆都去換上你不介意弄髒的衣服然後回來這裡。」

Sam和Dean交換了一個迷惑的眼神。

「為什麼？」他們同步地問。

Mary嘆了口氣並開始把糖和糖漿從袋子裡倒出來。

「當我還是小孩子的時候我的母親跟我有一個傳統。我延續了它而且打算等你們年紀足夠大的時候就交付給你們。每一年聖誕，不論我們在哪裡，我們總是會造這美味的結晶糖果。那可以用來當作禮物，如果你手頭有點緊，就像我們一直的狀態一樣，或者就只是當零食。有一次我們甚至把它作為誘餌充當給一個喜歡甜食的神祗的祭品。我現在就要教你們這個。」

Sam和Dean再次對視了一眼然後Dean踏前一步，一隻手搭上Mary的肩上。「好吧媽媽。那聽起來很有趣。我們會去換衣服然後在幾分鐘內回來的。」

Sam跟著Dean走出去，當Dean進入他的房間時稍微絆倒一下而且差點撞上他哥哥的背上。

「呃——Dean？」

Dean轉身並伸手抓著Sam，開始解開他的外套的鈕扣。Sam做了個鬼臉並用他完好的手拍開Dean的手。

「你在搞什麼鬼？」

「幫你換衣服，」Dean以驚人的耐心說。

Sam皺起眉，打量著Dean的臉。自從他們爭吵之後已經過了兩天而他們從沒有對對方說多於十個詞，直至此刻。Dean的眼睛仍然是難看的瘀黑，他鼻子上的繃帶現在已經拆掉了，雖然它還是有一點腫脹。

Sam在醒來的時候已經很清晰地表達了他不想原諒Dean所說的話，而Dean沒有催逼。但現在是怎樣？

「出去。我可以自己換。」

「Sam，拜託。你需要幫忙。」

Sam推開Dean並站在他的鏡子前，緩慢地解開他的襯衫上剩餘的鈕扣。他努盯著，開始無視醫生之前的指示用他的右手手指。

「Sam。不要這樣做。」

Sam在鏡子裡對上Dean的目光。「怎樣做？就像我的哥哥幾天前都對我很混蛋這樣？還是像我的男朋友說出了他能想到最殘酷的話？」他嘶聲說。

「我仍然是你的哥哥。」

「而這不會令我們變成朋友。」然後他轉向Dean，消除他們之間的距離。「很多兄弟甚至不會跟對方說話。如果不是媽媽在的話我已經走了。」

「你不是這個意思，」Dean軟懦地說，因為Sam的發言而眉頭微微地抽動。

「噢我不是嗎？你等著這假期過去。我會在你有機會講再見之前就走了。」

「我會把你拿下來。」Dean威脅道。

Sam擠出一聲笑聲。「省省吧。你很明顯一點也不在意我。我會走然後你就可以去跟隨媽媽或者Cas或者Crowley或者任何一個你天殺的把他放在我之前的人。哦，回去煉獄再找你的Benny去。」

「你這樣是自私，Sam。我是被容許有朋友的。」

「我從來沒說過不容許！你才是那個覺得我們之間是那麼羞恥以致你得向我們的家人隱藏的人。出去，Dean。我會容忍這個——家人情況——直至假日完結的。新年之後，我就會離開這裡。永遠的。」

「什麼，回去學校嗎？你所有的朋友都死了，或者以為你死了。你除了我以外一無所有。你拋棄了Amelia，你大部份的女朋友都因為你而死。你除了我以外還有誰，哈？」

話語重擊了Sam而他搖搖他的頭，他的眼裡浸滿了憤怒的淚水。

「你很懂怎樣得傷人嘛，不是嗎？」

「你需要聽真相。」

Sam舔濕他的嘴唇然後顫抖地吸了一口氣。「你是對的。我沒有別人了。我除了你和媽媽和這座地堡以外一無所有了。但我會找到出路的。我為了Stanford離開時做到了，而我現在也會做到。」

「你不會走的。」Dean挑戰他說。

Sam柔軟地聳聳肩，從Dean面前後退一步。「我們會揭撓的。走開讓我獨處，Dean。」

「Sam，拜託。你需要幫忙。」

「我搞得定。走吧，在我發怒並且說出一些逆我本意的話之前。」

Dean嘆了口氣轉身過去，走出去並關上房門。

  
**

  
「Sam在哪？」Mary在Dean獨個兒走進廚房的幾分鐘後問。

「大概還在換衣服吧。不讓我幫忙所以，會花多點時間。」

Mary發出柔軟的嘆息聲。「把這種糖分別在不同的碗裡，每個碗放兩杯子糖，放六碗，謝謝。」她說完便走出走廊去了。

  
**

  
「Mary？」

Mary微微笑了，從她在用以召喚Cas的大碗前跪著的姿勢中站起來。

「我本來不知道這真的會奏效。」

「當然會了。我仍然是個天使——雖然祈禱也是一樣有效，而且對我來說比較不那麼痛苦。你需要什麼，Mary？Sam和Dean都還好嗎？」

「這就是我召喚你的原因。你已經認識我的男孩們很久了，對吧？」

「我猜想對你們人類來就是很久了，雖然對我來說只是一眨眼間。我遇到Dean的時候是2008年在地球上，我剛把他的靈魂從地獄裡拉出來，然後從那時開始就在大部份的時間裡都跟Winchester們在一起。當然我們也曾經為了各種大大小小的理由有數段時間是分開的，但——」

「我明白了，Cas，謝謝你。」Mary稍稍大笑著，舉起她的手。「所以你大概更瞭解他們，比我知道的多很多。」

「有關什麼方面的？」

「他們的關係。」

「好吧，他們是兄弟，」Cas說，他的眼睛稍微瞇起來。

Mary微笑著坐在桌子上。「我知道他們是兄弟，Cas，我是他們的生母。但他們不止於這樣，不是嗎？」

Cas猶豫了，他的頭微微歪向右邊。「這……他們是Michael和Lucifer最完美的容器，他們是注定要帶來天啟的人。」

「不好意思？」

「是的，這是我會帶Dean回來的本意——好讓他給大天使Michael附身然後打倒Lucifer，後者附身在Sam身上，為了最後的戰役。」

「好——好吧。我很好奇想遲一點聽聽這個，但現在我想討論男孩們之間的戀愛氛圍。」

「我不確定我明白你的意思，抱歉，Mary。」

她吐出一聲嘆息，一邊盯著地板一邊嘗試把她的問題組織成一個不會令Cas誤會的說法。「用是或否來回答我，不用說額外的。Sam和Dean有在上床嗎？」

「沒有。我是指，現在這刻沒有，事實上他們看來關係挺緊張的，他們各自待在地堡的不同兩邊獨處，」Cas說，然後猶豫了一下。「我很抱歉——那比是否說多了。呃，沒有。」

Mary大笑起來，「好吧，他們有曾經跟對方上床嗎？」

「有的。」

儘管她本來已經抱著懷疑，可是聽Cas說出來，那麼簡單，就像是一件平常不過的事，卻令Mary的胃翻騰。「有——有的？自願地？他們沒有被附身之類的？」

Cas歪著頭。「以我所知的沒有。我更傾向在他們開始交媾的時候就避免看，我認識到人類對於某些事物是希望保持隱私的，但我不認為他們那樣做的時候有被附身。」

「那他們——嗯——在一起——很久了嗎？」

「從我認識他們開始。當然，他們有過爭吵而且他們都曾經跟一些不同的女性交媾，但他們總是回到對方身邊。事實上，他們獨特的關係是挺吸引人研究的。」

「噢，呃……他們快樂嗎？跟對方在一起？」

Cas聳聳肩。「我相信是的。他們看起來至少——我知道他們是靈魂伴侶——他們注定是Michael和Lucifer的容器。而他們似乎令對方變得完整，以一種我在大部份其他人類伴侶身上從未見過的方式。」

「所以，如果他們在吵架而我——想讓他們重修舊好——你會幫忙嗎？」Mary試探地問。

「你想我怎樣幫忙？」Cas回答，他的眼睛再次瞇起來。

Mary露出溫柔的微笑。「我有幾個主意。過來一點。」

  
**

  
「你知道只用一隻手來攪拌是多困難嗎？」Sam說，稍微咯咯笑著一邊把湯匙丟在那平底鍋裡厚實、才半溶化的糖和玉米糖漿混合物裡。

「讓Dean幫忙。」Mary說，小心地把添加口味用的小瓶子放置出來。

Dean走上前到Sam身旁並虛弱一笑。「如果你想要的話我可以接手一會？」

「不了，你在倒糖，」Sam嘟囔說，把他的目光放下到平底鍋上；那比直視Dean更輕鬆。

「他已經倒了足夠的糖了。讓他接手攪拌吧。分擔是很重要的，男孩們，」Mary說笑道，走上前匆匆輕吻了Sam的臉頰。「當然我們有四隻平底鍋在爐灶上——我確定你們倆可以分享而不會咬掉對方的頭。」

「是啊，媽，我們可以的，」Dean向她保證，走近Sam並拿起第二隻湯匙去攪拌另一個平底鍋。

她溫柔地微笑然後離開房間。

Dean輕輕地嘆息，寂靜突然令並排站著的他和Sam感到窒息。

「所以，呃——如果我們要假裝當對兄弟——」

「你不能假裝那個，Dean。我們是血親。」

「但你現在討厭我了。」

「我從來沒有那樣說。我說你傷了我。那是不同的。」

Dean嘆了口氣，望向他的弟弟。「你是想我說抱歉嗎？行，我很抱歉。我不應該說那種話的。我很生氣而我說那種話是錯的。」

「除非那是事實，」Sam輕輕地說。

「聽著，我說那句話是為了傷害你，Sam，以及結束我們的對話。你知道你是我生命裡最重要的事物。」

「不，我只是唯一一個會留下的人。爸爸死了，媽媽死了，而現在她回來了，所以你可以把你自己奉獻給其他人。我懂的。你總是對我們的父母貢獻一切，即使當他們傷害我們——爸爸傷害我們時。」

「認真的？你還要提那個？」

「你在Stanford爭執出現的時候選擇了他而不是我。而且你也選擇了他的意願把我從Stanford拉出來而不是我的意願，天殺的——我們有一半的爭吵都是圍繞著他的決定而發生的。而現在又在媽媽身上重蹈覆轍了。」

「你不知道你在說什麼。」

Sam搖搖頭，沮喪地咬著他的下唇。最終，他嘆了口氣並望向Dean。「她問我，你知道。我們有沒有搞在一起。」

Dean的心跳有一刻的停頓。「你告訴她什麼了？」他低語，他的聲音小得幾乎聽不見。

Sam噴了一下鼻息。「我本可以告訴她一切。當你在睡覺的時候。我本可以剖白所有事，讓她做她的選擇而不是把她當作一隻羔羊一樣隱瞞著她……但我做不到。我做不到因為你把她會有多恨我們的說法刻在我的腦袋裡。但她聽起來一點都不生氣。她看起來沒有被噁心到。她只是……想要知道。我在想你可能不是你想像的那麼瞭解媽媽。」

「噢那你就很瞭解？」

「不，但我瞭解人類。而一般來說人們在覺得一些事很噁心或者奇怪時，是不會像她那麼輕鬆地問的。我只是想表達這個。」

「所以是怎樣，你想告訴她我們在約會？」

Sam的眉毛皺在一起。「我不打算跟我們的母親說謊。我們不再在約會了。我們不是戀人。我們現在除了兄弟什麼都不是——你確保了那個而我也是。如果你想告訴她我們曾經約會過，我們曾經愛著對方而且會把對方赴湯蹈火在所不辭地放在第一位，那麼隨便你——我已經厭倦跟你吵那個了。」

「我沒有說過我想要分手。」Dean說。

「不。是我做的決定因為你做不到。就像我做了離開的決定，因為你不會。」

「Sam，不要再提那個了。」

「為什麼不能？因為那會嚇怕你？怕你會再次沒有我在身邊？你可以找到別人的，我很確定。而且我肯定你會發怒和大喊大叫和對我尖叫一些刻薄的話就像我為了Stanford離開那一晚。但沒關係。我已經受夠了因為這個而對你生氣，因為你就是這樣的人。」

「我寧願你發怒，」Dean承認道，目光垂下到平底鍋上。「這沉默、冷靜、畏縮的對話令我如坐針氈。」

「抱歉。我會保持沉默的。」Sam提出。Dean吐出沉重的嘆息，向他投去煩擾的盯視。

Mary在幾分鐘後走進來，有點兒失望於兄弟倆就只是跟她離開時一樣沉默。

「你們哪個有長筒襪？」

Sam轉身，給她一個被逗樂了的表情。「你是指像聖誕長襪那種？掛在壁爐上的？」

她點點頭並用一隻手遞起三隻襪子，一桶的閃片膠水跟其他裝飾用品在另一隻手上。

「我不認為你們會有，所以……想嗎？」

Dean稍微大笑起來。「媽，你在幹嗎？」

Mary的笑容稍稍褪去。她把桶子放下到桌上然後把襪子安置在上面。

「我錯過了你們的成長。而我猜你們也錯過了。狩獵這件事——它會毀掉一大堆你本應在童年時經歷的事。即使是我的父母，他們嘗試把我養大成普通人同時也是獵人——那令一切都很困難。我承諾了我永遠不會對我的兒子們這樣做而你們結果也是走上了這條路。我想我只是……試著把大部份我們錯過的都塞進這個假期裡，你懂嗎？我們永遠不知道我們會不會有另一次的假期。」

Sam抬眼看著Dean一會兒，然後才走上前，把他的手搭在Mary肩上好一會。他伸出手並抽起亮藍色的襪子，用大姆指在粗糙的觸感上游移。

「我覺得是個好主意，媽媽，」他最後說。他拿起粉紅色的襪子並遞給Dean，一個緩慢的笑容在他的嘴角勾起。「粉紅色給你，Dee？」他揶揄道，從他的哥哥那裡賺來一個充滿了幽默的盯視。


	8. 要把你的問題修好 (題目: 交換禮物和蛋奶酒)

Dean笑得讓蛋奶酒都顯然從他的鼻孔噴出來了。他丟下他手上的卡牌，搖著頭把從眼裡流出來的淚水抹去。在他考慮自己的選擇時，Sam站起來，往壁爐的火裡多丟幾根柴薪。他抬眼看，目光落在他們幾天前弄的襪子上。

粉紅色是Mary的，用精細的銀線圈和小小的雪花紙雕裝飾。淡藍色是Sam的，上面是方正的字體和當Dean決定要發揮創意時留下的幾片顏料污跡。墨綠色是Dean的，流暢的草書以及佈滿了濺上的顏料；當Dean和Sam決定用閃亮亮的顏料來攻擊對方比用來塗畫他們的襪子更有趣時它首當其衝地受到了損害。

Mary造了另一隻襪子給Cas，忽略了他對這傳統表現出的明顯迷茫。他的是霧面銀色，他的名字是柔順的金色。Cas看到的時候差點就哭了，評論說那顏色跟他在天堂最喜愛的顏色非常相似。

Sam把他的注意力從那些手作襪子上抽回並觀看了桌子上一會兒。Cas、Mary和Dean圍繞著桌子坐，溫柔地笑著。Dean在上一次去採購補給品時買了一副反人類卡牌(*註1)的複印本。當然，那對一位母親和一個上帝的使者來說不是最適當的遊戲，但他們都享受其中。即使是Cas也相當快學會，而Mary則只是對其中幾張卡牌感到迷茫，經常用她的手機估狗搜索她不明白的詞滙——在Sam教會她用她的手機估狗後，當然的。

兄弟之間的事仍然很緊張。他們沒有和好——傳統意義上沒有。仍然分別在不同房間睡覺而且甚至沒有打算重新激起任何情緒，那預計會有一點困難。如果Sam能誠實一點的話；他想念Dean。他想念跟Dean互相依畏以及他在床上的暖意。他甚至想念Dean那糟糕得上天的鼻鼾聲。

他沒有再提及離開——他現在不怎麼確定他要離開了。事情很緊張，但他們漸漸回到兄弟關係了。而那是個好開始。那不是他想要的。不，他想要的是他們當一對戀人，光明正大的，跟對方幸福地一起。那不會發生，顯然地。Dean永遠不會把那份令父母失望的恐懼放下得足夠久去考慮她可能根本不會失望，而Sam無法帶著這個活下去。但再次成為兄弟，這是一點進展。

Sam吐出一個柔軟的嘆息然後走回桌子那邊，回到Cas對面以及Dean和Mary之前的他的位置。他喝了一口他的蛋奶酒才開口說話。

「做個決定？」

「呃，對，我想應該會是『樵夫控』。」(*註2)

Mary大笑並舉起她的手，在Dean和Sam都目瞪口呆的時候抓起那張卡牌。

「我本來是不會相信的——我覺得她剛剛把我們的思想污染了，」Dean說，看向Sam，後者抱著頭。

「我甚至不想知道你是怎麼想到這個的，媽。」

Mary聳聳肩，奸狡地笑了。「我曾經也是個青少年。」

「在六十年代。」Sam指正。

「而你那時還不在——你完全不知道我對什麼類型的男人有興趣。」

「噢——好吧，第一，噁，」Dean開始說，「然後二，我們那時還真的在，我是好幾次了，Sammy則有一次。我們很清楚你喜歡的男人是什麼類型，而我們爸爸天殺的肯定不是個樵夫。」

她大笑著點點頭，「你贏我一次了。軍人一直都是我的一個弱點，即使我爸爸不喜歡他們。不信任他們。」

「嘿，爸爸的軍人身份救了我們好幾次。你選得很好——總括來說的話。」Dean溫柔地說。

Mary軟懦地微笑並伸出手，輕捏他的手。

「好吧，我的局了。」Sam說著拿出下一張卡牌對大伙兒讀出來。當他看到的時候稍微笑了。「我的天啊。嗯，好吧，『空格︰孩子試驗了，母親批准了』。」他稍稍臉紅然後站了起來。

「當你們在出牌的時候我給你們的蛋奶酒添飲？」他提議，拿起他的空杯子。Dean把他的杯子推出來然後回去看他的卡牌，他的眉毛因為思考而皺起來。

當Sam回來的時候，他安置好那些杯子然後回到他的座位，拿起那些卡牌。

「好了，我們有嗯，小狗，山腰絞殺手(*註3)，還有亂——」Sam僵住了，把一個目光投向Dean，後者看起來老實地一臉迷茫。

「什麼？」

「亂倫，」Sam從牙縫裡嘶聲說出。

Dean稍微瞪大了雙眼然後他給他們的母親和Cas投去一個盯視。

Sam的嘴巴抿成一條細線。「贏家是山腰絞殺手。」他嘟囔道，嘗試把黑色的問題卡遞給Mary。她舉起雙手。

「我出的是亂倫卡，Sam。」

兄弟倆盯著她，臉上是可見地震驚的表情。她稍微大笑起來並把黑色的卡滑到Dean那裡。

「別這麼驚訝——它跟這內容配起來合理，不是嗎？」

Dean含糊地回應了一句便低頭看著自己的手。Cas拿出下一張卡牌，在大聲讀出那張卡牌之前跟Mary偷偷交換了一個笑容。

  
**

  
「所以我們會想來交換禮物嗎？」稍後，當他們在Sam的房間放鬆著，看著聖誕電影時Dean問道。

「在聖誕，我相信那是傳統？」Cas說。

「是啊，但我們會真的很忙——這是我和Sam真正慶祝的第一個聖誕，尤其是現在還不止我和他。」

「除了我自己和你的母親，還有誰會來？」

「這個嘛，我知道Sam邀請了我們在加拿大遇到的那對雙胞胎——」

「噢是Banes家的孩子們(*註4)，他們可讓我高興了。他們是一對甜蜜的孩子。」Mary認同道。

「Max回應了，說他們一定會設法趕來。他們想順便在中途探訪一下他們的祖父，除此以外他們都有空，」Sam說。「我就老實說了，我第一次遇到他們的時候還以為他們是一對兒呢。」

Dean大笑著點點頭，「我也是。」

「他們的確是。」Mary簡單地回應。兄弟倆轉過頭看著她，等著接下來的笑聲。

「他們是兄妹，」Dean放慢語速。

「而且我以為Max是同性戀，」Sam附議。

「他們是兄妹，而Max是雙性戀。」Mary簡單地解釋，抿了一口她的茶。

「而大家就對他們當一對戀人沒意見？」Dean問。Mary聳聳肩。

「我們是獵魔人。社會大眾觀念不怎麼適用在我們身上，不是嗎？為什麼事情得像這樣？我看不到什麼問題，其他獵人也沒什麼關係。」

Sam抬眼看，穿過房間裡碰上Dean的目光。他咬緊下巴，然後舌頭探出來快速地濕潤了自己的嘴唇。Dean盯著他的大腿，不確定要說些什麼。

「所以，無論如何，」Mary打破沉默，「也許我們應該在23號時所有人一起交換禮物。那麼我們就可以把24號和25號的時間花在料理和晚餐上。」

「我喜歡這個主意。」Sam認同道。

Dean慢慢地點頭。「我在考慮邀請Crowley和Rowena，」他承認道，環視著房間判斷各人的反應。

Cas皺起眉但Sam聳聳肩。「他們最新幫了我們不少忙。我看不到有什麼壞處。」

「除了他們是一隻惡魔和一個異教徒這個事實之外，」Cas說而Mary偷偷笑了。

「我們有兩個巫師，一個天使和三個獵人已經正要過來了，Castiel——我不知道再多幾個怪人會有什麼分別。」

「我同意邀請他們。我幾天前發了訊息給Eileen，然後我知道我們讓Jody和Donna知道她們，以及孩子們，全都受到邀請了。」Sam說。

「Claire要來？」Cas問，稍微雀躍起來。

「對，我們覺得她會。Jody說Donna會駕車過去而她們所有人都會坐她的面包車來我們這，所以我猜那對孩子們也會來。」Dean解釋說。

「我需要給他們買份禮物。他們都會想要些什麼？我在買禮物這方面上沒有經驗。」

Sam稍微笑起來。「放鬆點，Cas。我很確定Dean能抽一天帶你出去購物。」

Dean聳聳肩。「當然了，我沒所謂。」

Sam在房間變得安靜時稍微皺了皺眉，每一個人都再次加入了電影之中。今晚發生的一切都有那麼一點點可疑。玩卡牌遊戲時對於亂倫的評論，Mary對她和其他獵人都接受的一些事的暗示——Sam一直回想到幾天前在醫院裡；她知道真相嗎？也許這會值得跟Dean提出。

然而，另一場圍繞這件事而可能發生的爭吵使Sam的胃擰起來。而他們才剛開始回復到正常的——像正常的前度——情人和兄弟的關係，當然。Sam最不想要的東西就是正好在聖誕前上演另一場尷尬的混亂。不，最好的決定大概就是讓今天以一次奇特的偶然就此過去。Sam決定只當一個觀察者，看看還有沒有其他奇怪的事情發生。

  
(*註1: 反人類卡牌(Cards Against Humanity), 一副很有名的卡牌遊戲, 玩法很簡單, 問題卡上是問題或有空格的句子, 然後玩家們用答案卡回答問題或填上空格, 但這遊戲的特色是充滿敏感話題, 包括黃色, 暴力, 時事, 政治, 總之是一款很適合跟你在地獄列車上的刻薄朋友一起玩的遊戲, 譯者我也是這款遊戲的粉絲哈哈)

(*註2: 樵夫控(Lumberjack fantasies), 美國的色情片專用語, 指對美國經典樵夫打扮(紅格子襯衫,牛仔褲,配釜頭,厚實身形)會有性幻想的癖好)

(*註3: 山腰絞殺手(the Hillside Strangler), 美國七十年代著名的連環殺手二人組, 以強姦、絞殺年輕女性並棄屍在半山著名, 後來拍成了電影)

(*註4: Max Banes和Alicia Banes, 原劇12x06和12x20裡登場的巫師/獵人龍鳳胎, 原劇裡面也是親密得簡直像對情人...)


	9. 好轉/往上看 (題目:家人和晚餐)

「真的有必要吃兩次晚餐嗎？」Dean在切馬鈴薯時問道。

「當然，我是指——我們在聖誕時有很多人要來，但媽媽想要一些只有我們的時間。我覺得合理。加上這次比較小型。」

Dean點點頭。他把馬鈴薯刮進一鍋子水裡並看向Sam。自從那個遊戲以及發現他們的朋友是一對情侶同時是雙胞胎的事件後已經過了好幾天。Sam和Dean避開了太多次跟對方獨處的機會；那是因為他們都害怕如果沒有其他人在附近的話自己會說或者做些什麼蠢事。

更糟糕的是，Dean想念Sam。他之前也想念他——當然的——但這個——這感覺太像最後結局了。

現在他們單獨一起在廚房裡而Dean必需制止自己。他別無他求，只想用他的手臂包裹著Sam並猛烈地親吻他，答應他永遠不再離開他。那一晚的話語仍然在他腦裡回放著。『我說大話了。說大話了。說大話了。』他在教堂那一晚沒有說謊。Sam不管怎樣還是第一位。他真是蠢斃了才會說他是說大話的——他在一陣的暴怒下衝口而出而現在他不知道該怎樣收回它——怎樣修正它。

當然了，他不知道Sam也很後悔他在那一晚說的話和做的事。他現在花費他大部份的夜晚蜷曲在床上抱著他的枕頭，希望那是Dean。近在咫尺——只是相隔一道門——卻遠在天涯。他摧毀了他們的關係，他們的連繫，就像他毀了他的手腕那麼確定。而這已經無法可修復了。

所以，他們站著，肩並肩地在廚房裡，一起做著家庭晚餐。破碎的心和撞傷的骨頭，他們都想要一樣的東西，但是他們都不知道真相。

  
**

  
「Dean？可以拜託你去我的房間把裝了禮物的袋子拿出來嗎？」Mary詢問道，走進廚房並把碗碟從碗櫥裡找出來。

「好，但我以為我們會在明天才交換禮物。」

「我們的確是，給所有人的禮物的話，但我想給你們倆一些特別的禮物，在所有人來到之前。」

Dean在短暫的一秒間微笑並點點頭，離開了。

Mary走向Sam，輕捏了他的肩膀。「你的手腕怎麼樣？」

「噢，今天好多了，謝了媽媽。」

Mary點點頭，看著Sam的肩膀上方。然後她倒吸了一口氣。「噢糟糕了，我忘記我床上有不止一份禮物——你可以去告訴Dean那是個黑色袋子嗎？我想先安置好這些碗碟。」她說，盤子在她雙手裡互換著。

Sam點點頭，放下他正在使用的勺子然後從廚房門離開。

Cas再次出現了，微微笑著。「那應該會踩在正確的時間點上——你確定這會有效果嗎？」

Mary搖搖頭。「我真的不知道。這手段下三濫得我知道Sam會注意到(*註1)，而他們之間自從那一晚之後都很緊張。我們只能希望那至少會讓他們說上話了。」

Cas點點頭。「那麼，我先走了，如果你有其他需要的話就召喚我吧。」

「為什麼你不留下來吃晚餐呢？」Mary提議，向Cas露出微笑。「我知道男孩們提起你的時候是把你當作兄弟的。他們視你為家人，所以我也會的。」

「好吧，謝謝你，Mary。」

她的笑容放大了然後她把盤子塞到他手中。「但這代表你得幫忙我佈置好餐桌。」

  
**

  
Sam快速地通過走廊，前往Mary住的房間。他走過房門的轉角時Dean也同時從另一個方向走過來。他們跟對方撞在了一起，Sam在痛楚撕裂了他被夾在Dean和他自己的胸膛之間的手臂時受驚地發出尖叫。

Dean驚叫著，倒後跳了一步並舉起雙手。「媽的，Sammy，我很抱歉！」

Sam做了個鬼臉。「沒事，沒關係。只是一點刺痛而已。我正要來告訴你要拿哪個袋子。」

「我找不到任何袋子，事實上，我正要去問媽媽是不是不小心放到其他地方了。」

「那麼，來找找看吧。她告訴我那是個黑色袋子。」

Dean點點頭。他伸出手碰上了Sam的手肘。「你確定你的手腕還好？我那一下給你撞得蠻用力的。那個吊帶可不怎麼提供保護。」

Sam重重地翻了白眼但微笑起來。「我真的沒——」他猶豫了，有些東西吸引了他的目光。傾了傾頭，Sam虛弱地發出笑聲。「嘿，Dean。往上看。」

Dean抬頭看了，他的臉頰變得粉紅。「誰天殺的把那玩意掛在那裡？」他問，舉起手用他的手指掃過那些長長的枝葉，那株掛在他們中間的槲寄生。

「也許是媽媽？」

「為什麼？好讓她能尷尬地在那下面被遇到然後得親吻我們其中一個嗎？」

Sam稍微發出笑聲。「我猜不是。但那不是我，而我十分清楚那不是你——」

「為什麼就不會是我？」

「你會想吻這裡的誰？」Sam軟懦地問，視線在他說話的時候垂到地板上。

「那是個蠢問題，Sammy。」

Sam翻了個白眼，稍微向一旁歪了歪頭。「這怎麼蠢了？你不會想吻媽媽。你從來沒有表現過對親吻Cas有任何興趣。你討厭我。」

「我不討厭你。」

Sam的下巴扭緊了一下。「就只是去找禮物吧。」

他嘗試推開Dean好走向Mary的房間但Dean抓住他的上臂阻止了他。

「我們在槲寄生下遇上了，Sammy。那是傳統，」Dean低語道，把自己的頭轉過來並抬起一點好讓他們得嘴巴之間只相隔數英吋。

「媽媽會撞見我們，」Sam耳語道。「而且我們分手了。」一秒之後他補充道。

「如果我不想分手呢？」

「Dean，你——」

「我不在乎媽媽會發現，Sam，」Dean快速地說，他的聲音那麼破碎。他稍微轉過來，更加直接地對上了Sam。他的手仍然捏著Sam的二頭肌。「我不應該說那些狗屁話的。我不是有意的。你一直都是第一位。」

Sam舔濕了自己的嘴唇，張開它們好吐出一個顫抖的呼氣。「Dean——不要為了留下我而說謊。」

「我沒有。我不會這麼做，Sam。」Dean放開Sam的手臂，只是為了抓住他的髖部然後溫柔地推他直至Sam的背部壓在門框上。他的視線落在Sam紅潤的嘴巴，他自己的嘴唇張開。「說好，Sam。我不會做這個除非你想要，」他懇求道，把他的注視扯上來。

Sam顫抖著吐出一口氣。「好。」

他們的嘴唇相遇了，完美地對接在一起。柔軟對上皴裂的唇瓣，嘴巴張開著，舌頭滑到一起猶如一支預演好的舞蹈。緩慢的節奏沒有維持很久，然而；Dean太過不顧一切而Sam比他渴望的回報得更多。啃咬﹑低吼﹑手掌伴著熟知和掛念滑過身體。

Sam打斷了親吻讓自己倒吸一口氣因為Dean猛地把他的下盤拉過來，把他們漸漸變硬的陰莖碾磨在一起。

Dean的嘴巴找到他的脈搏，溫柔地小口咬著。他退後一點，當Sam笑得窒息似的時候用顫抖的手解著Sam的腰帶。

「Dean——我們的晚餐還在造——」

「我不在乎，Sam。我是個他媽的白癡。我已經想念你想了幾乎天殺的整整一個月而我已經厭倦那個了。」

Sam的笑聲在Dean再次捕捉到他的嘴巴時硬生生打斷了，他們的牙齒撞在一起。Dean的手滑落到Sam解開了的牛仔褲前面，握住他變硬的陰莖並把一聲嗚咽從Sam的喉嚨裡拽出來。

「求求你——」他往Dean的嘴巴裡喘息。

「交給我，Sammy，」Dean低語，把他自由的手滑進Sam的頭髮裡並給他一個溫柔的拉扯，就在同時他把Sam濕得牽絲的陰莖塞進鬆開的拳頭裡，用他的短褲的粗糙棉質作額外的同步動作。

「噢天啊！」

Dean在他們的母親的聲音中猛地後退。他們都看過去而Dean的臉唰地紅了。

「媽媽，我——不是看起來那樣的，」他徒勞地試著解釋，很清楚這事根本沒有藉口。

Mary閉上她的雙眼然後轉身背對兄弟倆。她搖著頭，舉起她的手。「不。不想聽。」她柔軟地說著走出了房間。

Dean跌倒在Sam身上，把他的手從Sam的褲子裡抽出來。「幹。」 

Sam皺了一下眉，直起身體並掙扎著用一隻手扣上他的褲子。「我——我很抱歉，Dean，」他小聲說。

Dean搖搖頭，他閉上雙眼。他從Sam身上移開，把背部壓在門框的另一邊然後慢慢地滑落直至他的身體蹲踞起來，他的臉埋在手裡。

「Dean，我——」

「別。」

Sam發出柔軟的嘆息並點點頭。他伸手抓過那株槲寄生然後才回到他的房間。當然這會發生的，那只是他的運氣。總是他的壞運氣。

  
**

  
Mary在廚房的中島坐下來，揉著她的鬢角。Cas走進來，皺起眉。「Mary？你還好嗎？」

「我很好，Castiel，謝謝。」

「你看起來不像沒事。事實上，你看起來像Dean。當他因為某些事感到沮喪時。或者當他被宿醉折騰著時，雖然那不怎麼常發生。我可以給你拿來阿司匹林？或者也許給你找一種天然癒法之類。我聽說人——」

「Castiel。停下，」Mary吩咐道，給他投去一個柔軟的微笑。「我沒事。我只是看到那對男孩們而已，那有點嚇到我。」

「你的兒子們兇你了？」

「不。我走進去遇到他們正在享受一些親熱的時間。」

Cas猶豫了一下，他的眼睛在房間裡巡視了一圈，抿了抿唇，正在嘗試組織起來。當他突然明白時他倒吸了口氣。

「我明白了。你遇到他們正在發生性接觸嗎？這第一次在我身上發生時我很震驚。我曾經從天堂裡觀察肛門性交，當然，但不是這麼接近地看到。那看起來不怎麼愉快。雖然Dean的確貌似很享——」

「天啊，不要說話了，Castiel。」

「我很抱歉。」

「不要——跟我講我的兒子們的性愛。永遠不要。行嗎？」她稍稍發出笑聲。「我沒有撞見那個。他們在接吻然後變得有點火辣和沉重。那只是有點嚇到我。」

「你不是想他們復合的嗎？」Cas問道，坐在Mary身旁。他側了側頭，他的表情坦率而且顯然準備好傾聽。

「我之前是。我現在也是，我的意思是我很慶幸。但想像它跟在現實中看到是完全不同的兩回事。」

「你會更偏向他們只有在私下時親密嗎？我很確定他們會的——他們之前都是。」

「我覺得這是他們的大爭吵的原因，老實說。要是我要求他們在他們自己的家裡把他們的關係藏在關上的門後那就對他們太不公平了。我會習慣的。」

「他們是你的兒子。沒有人會因為你習慣不了而怪你的。」

「我知道，」Mary說。她嘆了口氣站起來，攬拌那鍋滷汁。「但也就是那樣。他們是我的兒子。Dean和Sam是我現在唯一的家人了。如果我不接受他們，以及他們的版本的家庭的話，我就沒有任何家人了。」

Cas點點頭，一個溫柔的微笑在他臉上展開。「你知道嗎，Mary，我也許不適合講這個，因為我不算是人類。Sam和Dean有著非常特別的關係，考慮到他們的血緣關係以及他們的靈魂伴侶狀態。當有這些考量時他們的戀愛關係真的不怎麼令人意外。但在那之上，他們仍然是兄弟。他們是家人。我曾經見過他們爭執得足夠嚴重以致我擔心他們其中一個會死——但他們總是回到對方身邊。雖然他們可能很不同而且在很多方面都有點破碎，但他們對家庭的意識正是我在無數個世紀裡見過最真摯的事物之一。家庭就是一切，對於Winchester兄弟倆來說，還有你，我覺得。」

Mary在Cas說完以後看著他好一段長長的時刻。她沉思著他的話，嘗試完全地理解他。最終，她微笑著放下勺子。很快，她越過他們之間的空隙並把Cas拉入一個長久的擁抱。

「謝謝你，Castiel。」

「為——為了什麼？」

「跟我說那個。謝謝。你可以確保這些食物不會燒焦嗎？已經快造好了。我需要去跟男孩們談一談。」

「當然了。」

Mary跑了出去，走向Sam的房間。令她驚訝的是，Sam獨自在他的房間裡，坐在書桌旁，背向著門。

「Sam？可以跟你談談嗎？」

Sam為她的聲音引起可見的緊張。他挪了下身體，合上筆記本並把它塞進抽屜裡。他用完好的手抹了抹臉才轉過身來，努力嘗試但是沒有成功直面她的目光。

「我很抱歉。你大概會覺得我很噁心。」他嘟嚷道。

「一點都不會。」Mary走進來一點並坐在床的邊上，面向Sam。｢看著我。｣

Sam慢慢地抬起頭。他的眼睛佈滿血絲而他的鼻子紅通通的，明顯的跡象顯示出他正在哭。Mary微笑了，伸出手抹去一滴他遺漏了的淚水。「你沒有必要哭，Sam。」

「Dean現在討厭我了。而你——」

「我不討厭你，兒子。你怎麼會覺得Dean討厭你呢？以我所知，他是蠻瘋狂地愛著你的。」

「他——」Sam的喉嚨發緊，把他的句子打斷。他吸了吸鼻子而且頻繁地眨眼去避免自己再次開始哭。當他確定他能維持稍微一點的鎮靜時，他才再開始說話。

「他讓我承諾了不要告訴你我們的事。我們一直做得不錯但我一直在催迫。一次又一次的，而我無視了他的意願然後現在，因為我無法堅持我的決心離開，當我說了我要走，還有當我在那裡說那句好的時候，即使我知道我們有機會會被發現——我毀了所有他那麼努力做的一切。」

Mary的肩膀在Sam解釋他的理由時沉了下來。「你真的大錯特錯，Sam。」

他看向她，瞇起他的目光。

她繼續說，「我知道你們在約會，Sam。我從你們倆在醫院裡騙我的時候已經肯定地知道了，但我在那之前沒有懷疑很久。是我為了把你們倆拉回一起而把那株槲寄生掛上去的。」

「那麼為什麼你——」

「當我撞見你們的時候從房間裡逃了？」

Sam發出虛弱的笑聲並點點頭。

「親愛的，腦裡有一個概念關於你的兩個寶寶——兩個你親生的男孩——有一段戀愛關係，那很駭人，但那也只是個概念。實際上在走進來時碰見他們在這樣的姿勢——那有點難應付。」

「對不起——我應該阻止他的。我真的太蠢才會——」

「你知道你總是經常得糟糕地為了一些不完全是你的錯的事怪責自己吧。我不是來自這個時空，但我不相信性這方面會改變得這麼多，而那通常包含兩個人。你們共同分擔那份責怪，但並沒什麼需要自責的。這是你們的家，而你們在談戀愛。你不用為那個感到內疚。」

「我們是兄弟。而且是你的兒子。」

「還有，據Castiel所說，靈魂伴侶。以及如果那些關於你們倆的故事是真的話——如果你們不是這麼相愛的話這個世界可能早就末日了。」

Sam再次尷尬地低下頭，挑著他手臂的包紮上一根鬆脫的線。

「去跟Dean談一下，」Mary溫和地說。「我會跟你一起去。」

Sam搖搖頭。「不，我——我會讓他冷靜下來的。」

「那我先去跟他談。」她站起來伸出手，把她的手指穿進Sam的頭髮裡。「我不在乎你們倆在一起。那很令人震驚而且是個新認知，但你跟他一起很幸福，Sam。而他也跟你一起時很幸福。這就是一位母親希望她的寶寶們擁有的一切了。」

Sam抬頭看，他的眼睛因為她的話而被新鮮的淚水濕潤了。「謝謝。」

她聳聳肩並傾身，在他的前額上印上一個溫柔的吻。「出去廚房幫我確保那天使沒有毀掉晚餐。我對他能料理沒有信心。」

「你的料理也是，」Sam開玩笑說，給他完好的肩膀換來一個輕輕的拍打。

「去吧，先生。你可能比我高上一英尺，但我仍然能拿走你的甜點。」

「你得拿走他的沙拉才是真的懲罰他。」Dean的聲音嚇到了他們倆。

他們轉身看見Dean靠在門廊上。

「Dean，我正打算去跟你談一下，」Mary說。

「我知道。我打算來跟Sammy談然後聽到你們說話。」

「你聽到了多少？」

「一點點。足夠了。」Dean在完全進入房間時讓他的手從門框上落下。「你是認真的嗎？關於你……不在乎我們搞在一起？作為一對兄弟？」

Mary聳聳肩然後點頭。「是啊。」

「媽，如果你無法接受也沒關係。我們知道那很噁心。」

「不，那不噁心。」Mary直視Dean雙眼。「你怎麼敢讓我再聽你說那種話。愛情才不會噁心。當然了，你們並不尋常，而我也不是縱容那個——那感覺奇怪。但你們是特例，你不覺得嗎？」

「我們仍然是有血緣的。」

「你們還是靈魂伴侶呢。而且你們顯然雙方都同意——當我打斷你們的時候你們蠻明顯地是兩人都很享受那時的事的。你們是我的家人，男孩們。我是不會讓這件事把你從我身邊帶走的。」

Dean微笑起來，經過Mary看向Sam，後者的微笑跟他配合了。

「親一下就和好？」Sam提議道。

「拜託Sam——不是在媽媽面前。」Dean說，在一片紅暈劃過他的臉頰時垂下目光。

Mary大笑起來。「我會讓你們獨自談一下。但不要為了你們擁有的東西感到羞恥，好嗎？我會習慣起來的，就像我習慣活在2016年一樣。我們是家人，這才是最重要的。」

Sam溫和地微笑。「謝謝媽媽。」

「對，謝謝。」Dean溫柔地說。她點點頭離開了房間。她又往回瞥了一眼。

「噢，你們介意我邀請Cas留下來吃家庭晚餐嗎？他很努力幫我的忙把你們拉回一起了。」

Dean咯咯笑，停下走向Sam的腳步。「我要殺了他。好，他當然可以留下。他也是家人。」

Mary點點頭。她從門前多跨了幾步遠才回頭看，微微笑起來。看著的感覺很奇怪，但上帝見證，她從來沒有看過Dean——或者Sam——比他們的嘴唇相遇那一刻更幸福。

(註1:原文是"low enough that I know Sam will notice"我是蠻確定自己翻譯沒錯啦, 但是根據low的字面意思, 這句話也可以理解為她把檞寄生放的位置足夠低, 身高比較有優勢的Sam一定會看到, 噗哈哈哈哈不知道作者是有意雙關黑丁丁身高還是我想多了哈哈哈)

(註: 關於這一章的標題我想了很久, 原文是"look up"這個在俚語中可以是指情況好轉的意思, 也合乎劇情的發展內容, 但同時在字面意義上的往上看又能對應槲寄生劇情的部份, 如果是將兩個意思都保留了, 這部份我很佩服作者的雙關, 但是我的中文造詣不足實在想不到有什麼說法可以表達出這個雙關, 如果誰有好主意的話歡迎提議給我~~


	10. 大家庭，對吧 (題目: 秘密聖誕老人和暴風雪)

「媽，我開始擔心了。」Sam承認道，把嚎叫的風聲強行拒諸於地堡那扇沉重的門外。

「為什麼？」

「Dean比平常外出花得要久。我知道他要在鎮上跟他們會合什麼的但已經過了兩個小時了。如果他們被困在路上怎麼辦？」

「Sam，放鬆。我很確定那對雙胞胎只是遲到了。這天氣真的很糟糕。」

Sam軟懦地嘆了口氣，咬著唇。他再次走向門的方向，強行打開它。一陣冷空氣形成的強風把地堡的溫度都降下去。

「老天，Sam，關上門。你這裡可能是有些神奇的發熱裝置但你在測試它的底線了。」Jody從廚房裡鑽出來的時候責備道。

Mary向她咧嘴笑起來。「你又在吃那些曲奇了嗎？」

「沒有，」Jody說謊道，沒有忍住一個大大的微笑。她走向聖誕樹重新排列好堆在那裡的幾份禮物然後向Sam嘆了口氣。

「他不會有事的，Sam。你懂得Dean的。」她向他保證。

Sam把門推上並靠在上面一會兒。「Cas什麼時候才來？」

「我不知道，Sam。他是個天使——他貌似不怎麼有準時按部就班的概念。」Mary說。

「你怎麼不下來這幫我和女士們準備晚餐呢？」Jody提議道。

「但，我——」

「Sam，你可以在地堡的任何一個角落聽到開門聲。你不會錯過他回來的。那只是場大雪。」

Sam稍微皺起眉但小跑著下了樓梯，跟隨Jody走進廚房。她讓他在中途停下來然後給了他完好的肩膀一個輕捏。

「跟我說說。」

「關於什麼？」

「我見過Sam Winchester面對上帝、吸血鬼、惡魔，還有其他的一切。現在，我聽過你談及這整段關係的事，但你說得像是你們倆已經超越兄弟關係很長一段時間了。」

「我們的確是。」

「那你怎麼會這麼大驚小怪的？你表現得像個多疑的妻子。那裡只有那對雙胞胎，他們又不會跟Dean私奔或是什麼的。」

「我知道，我喜歡那對雙胞胎。」

「所以是怎麼了？」

Sam苦惱地低頭，他的臉從脖子開始到髮際線都泛起紅暈。「你會笑我的。」

「可能吧，但無論如何告訴我吧。」

他嘆了口氣。「我不喜歡大雪。」

「沒有人會喜歡，它們又冷又令人難受。」

「不，像是，我害怕它們。」

Jody咯咯笑起來。「什麼？為什麼？你是個獵魔人呀。」

「而所有人也有恐懼之事。大雪和暴風雪就是我的恐懼。」

Jody歪著頭，伸出手碰了碰Sam的手臂。「你為什麼會害怕它們？」

「我小時候，大概七歲吧，爸爸帶Dean去找一棵聖誕樹。那是他陪伴我們渡過的最後幾個聖誕之一。但他們把我留在那個小屋裡。我那時已經足夠聰明而且他們本應只是出去一個小時左右的，因為我們在一個樹林裡面——找一棵樹不是那麼難的事。  
總之，那時有一場不知道打哪來的大雪，還下得很狠。他們被困在樹海裡整整兩天。我獨自留在小屋裡。火熄滅了而我不知道要怎麼重新起火，加上我還不懂得煮食或者什麼的，所以我吃任何能吃的又不用烹調的——那真的不多——然後把雪溶了來喝因為水管都結成冰了。我以為我會死。」

「噢Sam，」Jody低語道。

Sam聳聳肩。「當Dean終於回來後我們花費了之後的三天一起窩在床上。他答應我他再也不會把我獨自留在大雪裡。自從那次之後的每一次暴風雪——我都有Dean陪著我。這就是為什麼每次他離開我都會去暖和的地方——那我就不會在沒有他陪著的時候被大雪逮到……但現在他就在外面的一場暴雪裡而我大概是開始慌張了。」

Jody溫柔地微笑並伸出手，把Sam拉進一個緊緊的擁抱裡。「他會沒事的，」她低語道。

Sam嘗試微笑，盡可能地回抱她。「我知道他會的。我現在比較擔心我自己。」他承認道。

「那麼快來讓你去造吃的，可能分散一下你的注意力。還有，你的手語行嗎？我知道一點點但我一直在搞砸而我擔心如果我再礙到Eileen一次的話她會向我的頭丟鍋子。」

Sam稍微大笑起來。「即使你的手語很流利她也會這樣做的。她可是匹悍馬。」

「損害控制？」Jody提議。

Sam點點頭，讓她領頭到廚房去。他對他加入的景象不住大笑。

Eileen和Alex正在進行一場顯然很激烈的手語討論，Eileen每幾秒就爆發一次怒氣並用動作表達著「不」。Donna正在攪拌四個裝著不同食物的鍋子並在它們往她的方向喀嚓響、冒泡泡或者爆開的時候責備那些食物。Claire躲在廚房的角落，塞著一對耳機幾乎聽不到其他事物地隨著音樂一邊舞動著一邊以一個飛快的節奏切著蔬菜。

Jody鑽到Donna身旁，接手一些鍋子。「進來吧，Winchester——你不會讓女士們做所有的烹調工作的，不是嗎？」

這問題得到了Alex的注意。她大笑起來，「在你們的戀愛關係裡誰是做料理的人，Sam？」她揶揄道。他漫不經心地盯了她，走向水糟開始洗著那些已經弄髒的碗碟。

「我不應該告訴你們的。」他嘟囔道。

「哦拜託，我們已經知道了，Sam。你在隱藏內心的方面做得很糟糕，」Jody說，而Donna對此點頭。

「噢對。Dean是人見人愛的那個但他總是只把目光放在他的唯一，而那肯定不是一個女孩。」

「這個嘛，我不好說。Sam的背影可能會被誤會成一個亞馬遜蠻族女孩兒，不是嗎？」Claire揶揄道。

Sam哼哼著。「說到亞馬遜族可有趣了，事實上。」

「他們是真的？」Claire問，她的全副注意力放在Sam身上了。

「他們是真的。如果你繼續切你的菜我就告訴你這個故事。」

她轉著眼珠子然後拿掉她的耳機，回頭繼續切菜的時候Sam開始講述他們幾年前曾經遇到的亞馬遜人的故事。

  
**

  
當Dean終於推開地堡的門時已經過去了整個小時，他抖掉他大衣上的雪。

Sam衝進來，當他看見Dean、Max和Alicia安然無恙地走進來時呼出一口可見地如釋重負的嘆息。

「什麼鬼讓你拖這麼久？」他試著責備起來，當他看見他們的皮膚有多紅時臉色陰沈下來。

「他媽的路像瘋了一樣。你以為人們在這種天氣底下會寧願留在家。但不，所有人都跑了出來花上整個世紀駕車出門。七宗意外。我們得避免——加上幫忙——七宗意外！」Dean解釋道，一邊從樓梯上走下來一邊擺脫他的大衣和靴子。

「不好意思，Dean——我知道這是你家，但考慮到你這裡的客人的數目——你不認為那些靴子應該放到其他地方嗎？」Jody責備道，用茶巾抹了她的手的同時跟隨著Sam走進戰略室。

Dean的臉紅了。「對，抱歉。」他抓起他的靴子並把它們放在房間的角落，把他的夾克掛在衣帽架上。「呃，我想這房間裡的所有人都認識雙胞胎了——其他人都在哪？」

「噢你是指你兄弟倆的僕人團？我們全部女人都在悶熱的廚房裡埋頭苦幹。想加入嗎，Alicia？」

Alicia雀躍著，仍然在驚嘆中巡視地堡的四周。「呃，當然了——沒問題。」

「我們等一下會帶你參觀的，」Dean允諾道。「Max，來吧，我帶你去大伙兒的房間。」他拍了拍Max的背然後轉身在Sam的嘴巴上印上一個飛快的親吻。

Sam微微倒吸了口氣，向Max瞥了一眼，而後者只是微笑著。

「不用擔心——我們在車上講過了。我們都沒問題，」Dean解釋道，他冰涼的手指在Sam的脖子線條上掃著。

Sam微笑點點頭，傾身進一個更深的吻裡。

「如果我們不接受的話就顯得我們有點虛偽了，不是嗎？」Alicia問道，在Jody把她偷偷帶走去廚房前越過肩膀向兄弟倆投去一個目光。

「她講得有道理，」Dean承認道。「你在幹什麼？」

「在幫女士們的忙，所有人都到了，除了Cas和Crowley，還有Rowena，假如她決定要出現的話。」

「棒極了，我會帶Max去他的房間然後他還想去看一下圖書館，我覺得我們有些好書是關於他正在學的魔法的。等我把他安頓好之後我就會去廚房給你解放。」

「給我解放？」Sam揶揄道而Dean翻了個白眼。

「一個月沒有性然後你就長著一個比我還污穢的腦子了，我的小弟弟。」

「我還能說什麼呢？」他再一次親吻了Dean然後鑽回廚房裡，當某個人弄掉了一些金屬造的東西並大聲咒罵的時候Mary緊跟其後進去了。

  
**

  
「我不認為我們有試過讓這麼多人同時在地堡裡，」Dean評論道，把房間環視了一周。

他們全都被安排在放置了聖誕樹的圖書館裡。Alex和Claire霸佔了一把情侶座，雙胞胎坐在第二把。Crowley和Rowena在相鄰的椅子上安頓好而Cas在最後一把情侶座上接近Mary坐。其他人給自己安排座位在椅子上或者在地上的抱枕，而Dean安頓在一把靠近聖誕樹的椅子好傳遞那些禮物——他自豪地宣佈自己被任命為『聖誕老人』。當然了，他只是因為雙胞胎從他們奶奶家帶來的走私啤酒而有點微醺。

Sam安坐在Dean身旁的地板上，幫忙他處理那多得可怕的禮物山丘。還有一座比較小的禮物小丘在其中一張桌子上，兄弟倆決定要實行的一個小遊戲，因為他們今年有朋友一起慶祝了。

他們傳出那座大山丘，大笑著打開自己那份。那裡面有大量的惡搞禮物，即使是在這一群雜亂的朋友中的新成員也收到了。

Dean很自豪地承認即使是Crowley和Rowena也樂在其中——以一個惡魔以及一個活了幾個世紀的女巫來說他們當然會享受一個基督教節日了。

當所有主要的禮物都被傳出去之後，Dean站起來，走向桌子上那座禮物小丘。

「好了，看來你們全都真的有參與這個——你們都棒呆了。我得老實說，這是一件我從小就想做的事，而我們終於有足夠的朋友來做這個，」他說。那裡有十三份禮物，在桌上，每一份都用報紙包裹起來上並寫上了名字。

Dean微微咯咯笑。他很驚訝他們都做到了——Sam和Dean每人負責他們的一半部份朋友——以及對方的名字——並委托他們當秘密聖誕老人。他們的計劃，如果其餘的人有聽到的話，就是帶來盡可能地粗暴和老套的禮物，而接收者有一次機會猜他們的秘密聖誕老人是誰。

「好了，我們想誰先來？」Dean問。

「按字母順序。這樣最公平。所以，Alex。」他遞給她禮物。

她打開它並開始大笑，舉起一個巨大的格子紋盒子，兩面都寫著『愛的醫生』。她的臉頰泛起粉紅然後她笑得更用力了，把她的臉藏在手掌裡。

「不管是誰買保險套給我的都是個混蛋，」她對著掌心嘟囔。

「你覺得你的聖誕老人是誰？」Dean問，知情地壞笑著。

Alex放下盒子，仍然在搖頭。「有可能是你。」她指控道。

「這是你正式的答案嗎？」

Alex瞇眼看著Dean然後環視了整個房間。「不……我覺得是Claire。」

「我才不會這樣做，」Claire說，假笑著。「我會買給你更多，不止一百個。」

Alex給了她的手臂一拳，換來Jody一個苛刻的眼神，但Claire只是大笑著。

「認真的，那不是我。」她說。

於是遊戲繼續進行。Alicia得到了一套收藏盒裝的哈利波特小說，跟一個時光器的複製品。她正確地指出了Dean是她的聖誕老人。他給自己的選擇辯護了，說她是個好女巫——那不是哈利波特就是綠野仙蹤，而如果他能開一個有關好女巫Glinda的笑話的話那就只是單純的有趣了。  
(註: Glinda the good witch- 綠野仙蹤裡面那個教桃樂斯回家的好女巫)

Cas得到一本聖經並且相當誠然地對誰買給他這個感到百思不得其解，然而他找到要解釋聖經裡的謬誤對比Chuck的真正信息的必要性。至少，直至Rowena提議把他變成一隻老鼠。

Claire的禮物是一根木椿。那些知道Claire對於她的狩獵有點過份熱心的傾向的人都大笑起來，而她錯誤地猜想Jody是她的聖誕老人。Jody為自己辯護道，指出如果她被委派給Claire的話她會買給她一本教科書而不是獵魔工具。

Crowley在Dean把他的禮物遞過去的時候很抗拒。「你知道這是一個很荒謬的遊戲吧，」他簡短地說。

「但很有趣，你得承認。」

Crowley稍微皺起眉頭但接過了方形的禮物，撕開包裝紙。他搖著頭並舉起那本書，『撒旦主義︰虔誠的撒旦與魔鬼崇拜入門』相當誇張的亮紫色封面。房間裡有一刻的寂靜直至Mary開始大笑，盡她最大努力抑制她的噪音。

當其他人開始笑時連Crowley本人也加入了；那的確是一件很貼切的惡搞禮物。

「你覺得是誰給你這個？」Dean在揶揄聲靜下來時問道。

Crowley環視了房間並搖搖頭。「不知道，老實說。雖然那是個聰明的禮物，所以我很確定不是你。」

Dean向他投去一個盯視。「我可以把你丟進一個惡魔陷阱。這裡滿房間都是獵人。」

「那你可就不怎麼有聖誕精神了，不是嗎？」

Sam稍稍發出笑聲並捏了Dean的大腿。

「我覺得是你，」Crowley說，把書本塞給Sam。

「為什麼是我？」

「因為你才是那個會給地獄之王買這種東西的聰明鬼。」

Sam的笑容咧成不可能更大了。「是我，但你得承認那是一份天殺的好禮物。」

「我才不會承認那種東西。」

Sam翻了翻白眼然後從桌上拿來一個小包裹，把它推進Dean手裡。「該你了。」

Dean將小包裹拿在手裡把玩了一會兒。

「小件的東西最令我害怕。」他在打開它之前承認道。

就是這一刻，十二個人得以目睹Dean Winchester——高傲的獵人以及一個硬漢子——臉紅的樣子。他在片刻之後舉起那份禮物，低下頭把一聲低沈的嗆笑從他胸口附近發出。一顆情趣骰子。

「無論是誰買給我這個的一定是混蛋中的王者——或者女王——還有如果我猜錯的話你最好招供。」

「他們為什麼會這樣做？看你尬尷得扭扭捏捏有趣得多了。」Sam說。

「要不是你的手腕斷了的話我會把你從桌上推下去的。」

「對你的弟弟友善一點，」Mary不帶任何真正威嚇地責備他。

「不然他會用最凶險的方法報復你。」Alicia接著說，從Max那裡換來一個漫不經心的目光。

Dean挖苦地大笑，做了個鬼臉。「從個人經驗中取得教訓，嗯？」

Alicia聳聳肩。「所以有誰會那麼了解你得足以給你買一顆情趣骰子，嗯？」

「這個嘛，我會說Sam因為他是個混球——但我知道我給他委派了誰。嗯，」他稍稍大笑，抓了抓額角。「Jody？」

Jody慢慢地搖頭，「抱歉，Dean——不是我。」

「好吧，我知道這有點違反規則，是誰見鬼的買了這個？」

Sam輕輕推了Dean並傾了傾頭。Dean隨著他比的方向看，在他知道了答案的時候笑容沉了下來。

「媽媽？」

Mary燦爛地笑著聳聳肩。「罪名成立。事實上我是讓Castiel協助我選出來的——他駭進了你的google還是Amazon帳號之類的——找到一堆在你的願望清單裡的東西。」

Dean用他的手盡他可能遮蓋最多的臉。「我的天啊。」

「嘿，至少她買給你一些你想要的……而且還蠻準確。」

「Sam！」

Sam的笑容更加燦爛，他把下一份禮物遞給Donna。


	11. 我們所需的一切 (題目: 烘焙和平安夜)

  
Dean的手蜿蜓圍繞著Sam的腰，在繞過它之前簡短地在他的下盤上擦了擦。他才剛剛夠到那堆正在冷卻的薑餅就被一把塑膠刮刀狠狠擊中他的手指關節。

「嗷！」他大喊，猛地收回他的手。

Mary把刮刀戳到他臉上，用它點了點他的鼻子。「你弟弟可能會在偷吃零食這事上放過你但我可不會。幫忙或者從廚房裡出去。」

Dean後退了，揉著他泛起紅的指節。

Sam轉身稍微發笑起來，他的舌頭在他掙扎著不要插嘴的時候沿著上排牙遊走著。

「你敢說一個字我就在關門時夾你的手指，」Dean威脅道，向Sam的臉伸出手指。

「可惜了，我以為你會說用刮刀來打我。」Sam說。

Dean翻了個白眼。「收起你大膽的想法，你會太喜歡那個的。所以，你們想我在外面做些什麼，媽媽？」

「首先我想你們停止在廚房裡開黃腔。」Mary承認道。

「靠，抱歉，媽媽。」Sam說，他的臉燙起來。

「不要說抱歉——我只是比較守舊。我在適應中的事還有很多呢。」

「我們會收斂一點的，我答應你。只是還沒習慣能夠這麼……公開見誠。」

Mary對Sam微笑，伸出手慈愛地用大姆指掃過他的下巴的線條。「不要感到內疚。我正在習慣呢。我在看到你們接吻時不再畏縮了——而那只花了我二十四個小時。我只是更傾向不要聽到太私密的細節。知道你們在那麼做是一回事，聽到關於那個則是另一回事。」

Sam的嘴巴扭成一個害羞的笑容，然後他伸出手，向她纖細的手腕給予一個幾秒的輕捏。「我們懂，媽媽。謝謝你的諒解。」

她聳聳肩。「我不打算為了這樣的事失去我的兒子們。現在，Dean，你能不能去一趟商店再買一排雞蛋？我們比我預計的更快用完。」

「媽，你這已經有像是四打曲奇了，你到底期望我們吃多少？」

「這個嘛，我會給一打雙胞胎拿回家給他們的奶奶，然後當然還有一些是給他們自己的。接著我會把一些給Eileen——以前我媽媽每年冬天都造這些，它們是我在去做案子的路上時最完美的速食。剛好足夠的糖份令你保持清醒和維持血壓狀態。所以，那很合理。加上，Donna和Jody要從零開始造幾件派留在明天吃，她們也會需要雞蛋的。」

「還有我會造蛋奶酒麵包。」Sam提醒她。

「老天，是不是除了我以外所有人都在搞烘培？」

「這個嘛，你可以幫我們的忙，或者如果你想造點什麼， 我不會介意的。我只知道你承包了明天大部份的烹調工作。我們只是想稍微幫輕你。」

Dean微笑著遞起手，輕撫Sam耳後的一縷髮絲。「如果你們需要的話我會幫忙的——我知道你帶著那隻遲頓的手腕你會需要的。」

Sam為那句評論而盯著他一會兒然後把手塞進口袋，拉出一片折起來的紙片。「既然你要去買雞蛋，順便也買這些吧。」

Dean打開那張紙目瞪口呆。「老天Sam，這裡真的很多食物。」

「就不應該開我的手腕的玩笑的——無論如何讓我滑倒都是你的錯。」

「那怎麼是我的錯了？」

「因為你是那個把瓶子弄到地上的人。」

「而你才是那個一直沒有合上瓶蓋的人。」

「因為你沒有足夠的耐心讓我這麼做！」

「男孩們！」Jody大喊，走進廚房裡。「你們現在是在吵吵嚷嚷什麼鬼了？」

「Sam弄斷他的手腕到底是誰的錯。」Mary說，把Sam推到Dean那裡好讓她能接手攪拌那些糖霜。

「好吧，那不是Sam的錯嗎？我以為你是跌倒了還是什麼的？」Jody問，站到Mary身旁開始把曲奇裝進袋子裡。

「我是跌倒了，但我是被潤滑液滑倒的。而那潤滑液會打翻都是他的錯因為他用他的手肘撞到床頭櫃了。」

「但要不是你讓它一直打開著的話它也不會掉下然後灑出來。」Dean重申道。

「我沒有時間，性急鬼。」

「我會說那是你們倆的錯，」Jody簡短地說，聳了聳肩。

「謝謝——什麼？」Dean皺起眉頭。「怎麼會是我的錯？」

「因為你太性急。但Sam本應讓你等一下並合上那蓋子。所以，是雙方的錯。」

Mary看向Jody露出笑容。「你大概真的是個好警察。」

「我希望吧，不然我不知道他們為什麼留我。」Jody開玩笑說。

Dean抓起他的外套。「我去完成這天殺的購物。」

「噢，你能順便再買一些紙碗碟和塑膠包裝嗎？」

「還需要一個全新的廚房嗎？」Dean開玩笑說，換來Mary一個責備的笑容。

「沒問題。嘿Jody，我要帶上女孩們跟我一起出去，行嗎？」

「你可以帶走Alex但是Claire正跟Castiel和Crowley在忙呢。」

Dean點點頭。「回頭見。」

「Dean！」Sam在Dean溜出門外之前叫住他。

「又怎麼了？」

「我得在那個列表上加點東西。答應我你不會忘記。」他走過來拿過Dean手上的紙片。盡他的左手能控制到的最大努力，他加上了幾項Mary要求的東西，跟最後一項非常特別的在一起。他重新折好那張列表並把它塞進Dean的夾克口袋，一邊讓他們的嘴唇互相輕撫。「安全駕駛。不要忘記最後一項。」

Dean的眉頭扭在了一起但他還是點點頭。「我答應你不會，」他說著然後才轉身走出去，叫上Alex跟他走。

  
**

  
「Sam？」Dean在地堡裡到處晃著，找他的弟弟。

四周很安靜；人類賓客們以及Cas都在幾個鎮外面看聖誕燈飾而Crowley和Rowena那天一早就走了去做——不管他們去做什麼鬼。Dean之前在廚房裡，做著明天的大型晚餐的準備工作而Sam提及過要去圖書館裡拿點什麼。當發現他沒有回來，Dean假設他正忙著讀一本書或者整理著什麼；那個圖書館對Sam來說可是一個小小的人間天堂。

但當Dean完成準備工作之後Sam不在圖書館裡。

「Sam？」他在走到睡房走廊時再次喚道。

「我們的房間，」Sam回應，他的聲音被他們閉上的睡房門糊掉了。

Dean皺起眉並推開門，他雙腳在他注意到裡面有什麼時拒絕跨進房間的入口。

房間被翏翏幾根巨大蠟燭點亮了，如果Dean的鼻子沒認錯的話是薄荷葉和肉桂的芳香。床被整理得整整齊齊，一個小盒子被閃亮的綠色和紅色紙包裹起來以及頂著一個大大的藍色蝴蝶結在正中間。

Sam攤在工作椅上，只穿著一條紅色的拳擊內褲，前面拉了下來好讓它的標簽置於他的雙球下。他慵懶地撸動著他的陰莖，用半瞇起來的眼睛看著Dean。他斷裂的手腕安置在書桌上，他留安全的距離。

「這是什麼？」Dean終於設法嘶啞地說。

「一份禮物。是一件我覺得你不會想在我們的朋友們面前打開的東西，以及我認為平安夜是送給你的最佳時機。」

Dean慢慢地靠近床，手指攀上光滑的包裝紙。他坐在床上並把盒子放置在他的大腿上。他的食指鑽進摺口下面然後把膠帶往回拉。他感覺到床舖下陷並抬眼望去，當他看見Sam，在他面前跪下時，胃部扭成一個愉快的小結。Sam的陰莖在他的拳擊內褲外面，頭部覆蓋著一片暗沉的粉色，一顆前液的露珠點綴在那道裂縫上。他的嘴唇分開——已經泛紅、腫脹而濕潤——當Sam的舌頭探出來劃過下唇時更是錦上添花。

他們的目光相遇了而Sam溫柔地微笑。「打開它。」

Dean清了清喉嚨，他的牛仔褲突然對他的舒適範圍來說過於緊了。把主意力全拉回那包裹上，他撕開包裝紙並拽開那個無害的褐色盒子的口蓋，在他看見內容物時一聲低沈的呻吟從他的喉嚨裡猛然拖出來。

置於用鮮豔的紅色和綠色面紙堆成的床中的是一個造型優雅的黑色肛塞。短小而呈流線，Dean知道它會分毫不差地擊中他的前列腺。然而，那不是最令人訝異——以及慾火中燒——的東西。塞子的曲線延下大概一英寸直到一個小小的隆起——如果他知道自己的構造的話就知道那會從外面擊中他的會陰。在那塊隆起之下，它的末端是一圈陰莖環。

Dean伸手進去，指尖在陰莖環上游移著然後才握緊它並把它拿出來，在手裡翻弄著它。

「你喜歡嗎？」

Dean微笑了，抬頭看著Sam，後者身體挨前，看起來渴望得不可思議。

「我喜歡。我打賭我會更喜歡它在我裡面。是你計劃了這個嗎？我們單獨在地堡裡？」

「不。意外驚喜。我原本的計劃是把你帶下去拷問室——因為那裡完全隔音，我猜即使我們的朋友和媽媽都在你也能接受。」

Dean咯咯笑著傾身向前，好讓他的嘴巴掃過Sam的。「謝謝。」

「先別謝我。我庫存裡可是有不少好東西要給你，」他說。

他後退並站起來，脫掉他的拳擊內褲。Dean看著他，一個猶豫的表情劃過他的臉。

「怎麼了？我們可以等的，如果這對你的手臂來說太困難的話。或者——如果你仍然為了……這整個月而生氣的話。」

Sam微笑了，並搖搖他的頭。「我們吵了一架，這種事會發生的。我們是兄弟，首先以及首要的。兄弟都會吵架。」

「但我說的話，我越軌了。」

「不。你說出來是沒錯的，」Sam低語道。

「怎麼沒錯？我是為了傷害你而說的。沒其他目的了。」

「我需要聽。我太自私了。我不總是優先的，這就是人生。」

「不是我們的人生。」Dean把玩具放在床上並站起來，把Sam轉過來面對他。「這不是我們。Sam，我為了你下地獄。我——我放棄了Lisa、Cassie、Benny，天，我會放棄這一切——所有我們現在得到的東西。為了你。」

「你不應該這樣做。你不需要這樣做。這不公平。」

「我想要，Sammy。你不明白嗎？那從來都不是一個需求。我想要把你放在第一位。」

Sam垂頭喪氣的，不確定該說什麼。他感覺到苦澀的淚水刺痛著他的鼻子——好一個毀掉一夜樂趣的方法。他真的痛恨聖誕節。

似乎是意識到氛圍的改變，Dean把Sam拉進一個擁抱，把他的臉埋在Sam的脖子的曲線上。

「沒有任何東西，從來沒有。沒有任何東西是比你更優先的，Sam。拜託告訴我你相信，」他在Sam的肩膀間低語。

Sam點點頭，用他完好的手臂蜷曲包裹著Dean的背，他的手指握緊了Dean的襯衣。

「嘿，現在是平安夜呢。我們修復了我們的麻煩，我們有媽媽和Cas和我們的所有朋友。一個真正的家，一輛好車，好的食物。那是你人生中一直想要的東西。我是指，我們仍然會狩獵，但——」

「還欠一樣東西，」Sam承認道而Dean皺起眉，身體退後好看見Sam的雙眼。

「什麼？」

Sam再次垂下目光然後伸出了手繞過Dean。他打開床頭櫃的抽屜並在再次站直之前到處摸索。舉起手，他張開他的拳頭，讓那個歷史悠久的護身符從他的手指之間垂下來。

「你還是不會戴上它。」

「噢，Sammy，我——」

「你不需要這樣做的。但，今晚……我們能不能就……假裝一下？你今晚能戴上它嗎？」

一個溫和的微笑讓Dean的嘴唇向上彎曲起來。「當然了。」

他拿過了那項鏈並讓自己的頭穿過它，他胸前熟悉的重量比他預期中更舒適。

Sam微笑起來，伸出手用手指拂過被歲月磨損的護身符。「謝謝你。」

「不要謝我。來吧。我想試試這個禮物……而且老實說一個月沒有跟你做愛真是要了我的命。」

「你只是太淫蕩了，」Sam揶揄著開始脫Dean的衣服。

「你喜歡，」Dean反駁回去，解決掉他的腰帶。然後他猶豫了一下並提起Sam的手腕。「我們擁有了我們所需的一切，你知道。就在這裡。」

「我知道，Dean。我別無他求了。」


End file.
